Nevermore
by RavenSalander
Summary: Repost de Plus jamais seule * J'ai décidé de continuer cette fanfic. Dévorée d'une solitude sans fond et d'une jalousie maladive envers Candy, l'enfant esprit d'Halloween, Samhain rencontre Pitch qui lui propose un marché bien simple : s'allier à lui pour ne plus jamais être seule et oubliée de tous...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Il régnait une atmosphère terriblement joviale dans une petite ville perdue de la province de l'Ontario, au Canada. On y retrouvait des centaines d'enfants parcourant les rues et les quartiers environnants, tous habillés d'une étrange façon : monstres, fées, super-héros et autres.

Des déguisements.

Oui, car aujourd'hui, en cette soirée du 31 octobre, tous fêtaient joyeusement l'Halloween, une fête réputée surtout auprès des petits, tous faisant du porte-à-porte pour réclamer de succulentes friandises, de quoi en faire baver la fée des dents qui, dans quelques jours, serait certainement déçue de récolter toutes ces dents cariées.

Samhain déambulait à travers les humains, le visage fade et mélancolique, ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau voltigeant dans le vent frais d'automne. Personne ne pouvait la voir, invisible depuis des lustres, arpentant tristement le monde des vivants, espérant y retrouver un peu de son ancienne gloire.

L'Halloween était autrefois SA fête à elle. Les gens se réunissaient en grands groupes afin de la prier et la vénérer. Ce n'était pas une stupide fête d'enfants déguisés, oh non.

Il s'agissait de la Samhain, ua fête celtique célébrant le début de la saison sombre, là où un passage s'ouvrait entre le monde des morts et des vivants. On lui sacrifiait parfois des animaux pour l'empêcher de venir répandre la mort dans la demeure de ses croyants. Les humains l'adoraient autant qu'ils la craignaient.

Une époque merveilleuse, sombre et crainte.

Comme ce temps lui manquait.

Mais les époques avaient évolué et voilà qu'une gamine l'avait remplacée : Candy, cet esprit d'Halloween à l'allure d'une petite peste portant un masque sur sa tête rousse, un sourire méprisable s'étirant toujours sur son visage rond et parsemé de taches de rousseurs.

Samhain la détestait, la haïssait, la méprisait, même. Candy lui avait tout pris. À présent, elle n'était plus qu'une ombre errant dans les cimetières, là où même les morts semblaient vouloir participer à la fête.

Quelle blague, oui.

Après à peine une heure, ne pouvant plus supporter tous ces rires et ces sourires, Samhain s'éloigna de la civilisation, mais ne retourna pas au cimetière de la ville, son endroit préféré. Elle préféra plutôt s'aventurer dans la forêt dense un peu en retrait de la ville. Elle n'y allait que très rarement, mais elle appréciait tout de même observer l'eau de la rivière s'écouler lentement à travers les chênes, attendant d'être congelée par l'hiver arrivant à grand pas. Samhain voyait souvent le jeune esprit Jack Frost s'amuser à geler tout ce qu'il touchait, créant des blizzards et emmenant avec lui le vent de l'hiver. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il trouvait aux enfants, ni ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie lorsqu'un sourire s'étirait sur leurs visages.

Samhain n'avait jamais apprécié les gamins. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien contre eux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à saisir cette obsessions chez les gardiens de tant vouloir les protéger et les rendre heureux. Mais à quoi bon songer à tout cela si ce ne fut pour se morfondre encore plus ?

Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se sentait seule. N'y avait-il donc personne pour la comprendre ? Personne pour partager sa peine, sa solitude et ses regrets ?

Était-elle condamnée à disparaître étant donné que plus personne ne croyait en elle ?

Elle leva ses yeux rubis au ciel et maudit silencieusement l'Homme de la Lune de l'avoir privé de ce qu'elle chérissait le plus : son bonheur.


	2. Chapitre 1

1.

Murmure dans l'obscurité

Décidément, le Marchand de Sable faisait preuve de sympathie envers Samhain, aujourd'hui.

Très rares étaient les occasions où elle rêvait, elle qui, lorsqu'elle dormait, ne songeait à rien en particulier, excepté à un vide glacial.

Toujours le même, profond, sombre, désagréable : un gouffre sans fond, sanglant.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir-là, Samhain fit un merveilleux rêve.

Elle rêva de l'époque de sa gloire, lorsque les mythes celtiques hantaient encore les esprits naïfs et piteux des humains. Elle se vit, au milieu d'une immense foule, se faire acclamer par ses adorateurs. Tous dansaient autour d'elle, célébrant l'arrivée de la saison sombre, entre la fin d'octobre et le début de novembre. La jeune femme esprit valsait en compagnie de ces gens habillés de noir, craignant le retour des morts, mais sachant que le danger de leur haine envers les vivants seraient épargnée tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils continueraient de croire en Samhain.

Le noir, une si belle couleur !

Malheureusement, ce fut une pluie terne qui sortit Samhain de ses songes. Elle rouvrit lentement ses yeux rouges et constata avec désolation son triste domicile : le cimetière de Burgess. Cela devait bien faire un demi-siècle qu'elle errait dans cet endroit. Elle y croisait quelques fois des personnes venant rendre hommage aux défunts ou alors de jeunes ados piller les tombes, croyant y trouver des trésors quelconques.

Quelle niaiserie, se disait-elle toujours. Tous ces morts étaient aussi inertes et fades que la pluie qui s'écoulait présentement. Aucune personnalité connus, aucun meurtrier, rien. Que des gens normaux, sans intérêt.

Comme elle s'ennuyait.

Elle se leva en maugréant et fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux pour s'occuper : marcher et chialer en silence.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle aperçut les longues lignes de sable doré s'éparpillant à travers toute la ville, signe de la présence encore toute fraîche de Sable. C'était bien le seul gardien qu'elle aimait bien. Au moins, lui, songeait encore à lui donner un peu espoir dans son sommeil.

\- Sam ! Hey, Sam !

Samhain tenta d'ignorer cette voix agaçante qu'elle connaissait si bien.

\- Où tu vas ? Attends-moi !

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur très sociable, Candy. Vas-t-en, s'il te plait.

La dénommée Candy vint alors se planter devant elle, l'obligeant à stopper ses pas. Samhain regretta alors d'avoir été si polie envers elle.

Candy possédait les traits d'une fillette d'à peine dix ans, avec ses longs cheveux d'un roux citrouille, ses yeux de la même couleur et ses taches de rousseurs qui décoraient ses joues rondes et toujours déformées par un large sourire. Elle portait une simple robe noire décousue à certains endroits, de petites chaussures et des collants sombres rayés de lignes oranges.

Et, incontestablement, un petit masque blanc dessiné d'un sourire effrayant gisait sur sa tête, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le mettre à tout instant.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si sombre ? Hier, c'était l'Halloween, enfin ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue fêter avec moi ? Je suis sûre qu'on se serait bien amusées, toutes les deux. Imagine : manger des bonbons, se déguiser, faire des farces et...

\- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas cette fête.

« Et toi non plus », se dit-elle à elle-même.

\- Tu n'aimes pas grand-chose, bouda Candy. Chaque année, c'est la même histoire ! Je te propose de t'amuser et tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu sans cesse à rester seule ? Je connais un tas de gens qui aimeraient bien ta compagnie.

\- La solitude est ma seule amie.

Oh, avait-elle dit cela tout haut ? Peu importait. Sans attendre sa réponse, Samhain reprit sa marche et s'éloigna rapidement de Candy. Cette dernière lui tira la langue avant de lancer : « T'es pas sympa ! Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on soit amies ».

Pauvre sotte. Ne voyait-elle donc pas que Samhain ne pouvait la supporter ? Bien sûr que non, elle était bien trop gamine pour s'en rendre compte.

La pluie avait cessé.

Samhain s'était recroquevillée sous les branches d'un saule pleureur et caressait le doux plumage d'un corbeau blessé qu'elle avait trouvé en chemin. Une bande d'enfants lui avaient brisé une aile.

\- Pauvre petite chose, soupira-t-elle en posant une main sur l'aile blessée de l'oiseau. J'aimerais bien posséder le pouvoir de te guérir. Tout ce que je peux faire est de t'apporter un peu de réconfort en te disant que tu mourras rapidement.

Car soyons réalistes : un oiseau ne sachant voler est un oiseau condamné. Prise de pitié, Samhain, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, aspira la force vitale du corbeau, qui finit par mourir au bout de quelques minutes.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait qu'apaiser les souffrances de quelqu'un sur le seuil de la mort, et non lorsqu'il rayonnait de vitalité.

Le désespoir, la mort, c'était tout ce qu'elle connaissait, après tout. Toute sa vie en tant qu'esprit, elle avait aidé les morts à se réveiller et les vivants à s'assoupir.

Et pour cela, l'Homme de la Lune avait créée Candy afin d'amener de la joie à tout cela.

La joie...

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas en jouir, elle aussi ?

Elle observa le cadavre du corbeau près d'elle, déjà sur le point de se faire dévorer par les vers.

Et si tel était son destin, à elle aussi ?

Se faire dévorer lentement par les vers du désespoir, de la solitude et de l'oubli.

Samhain sentit soudainement le froid de la peur s'emparer d'elle.

Si elle sombrait dans l'oubli, disparaîtrait-elle à tout jamais ?

Sans possibilité de revenir ?

Non, non, elle ne voulait pas !

Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi songeait-elle à cela, tout d'un coup ? Elle se devait de garder une once d'espoir. La peur, ce n'était pas son genre. ELLE l'inspirait, et non le contraire.

Elle se leva puis retourna au cimetière. Qu'avait-elle de mieux à faire, de toute façon ?

Mais lorsque la jeune femme pénétra l'endroit humide et brumeux, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de croiser une bande d'adolescents arrogants en train de dépouiller une tombe de son contenu.

Furieuse, elle s'approcha d'eux.

\- Laissez donc ce pauvre cadavre tranquille ! Leur lança-t-elle, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas. Il ne mérite pas ça !

Mais cette bande d'idiots ne semblaient pas sur le point de cesser leur grabuge. Elle tenta de les arrêter d'un geste désespéré, mais son bras passa au travers de leurs corps.

Samhain cessa alors de lutter presque instantanément. Elle espéra simplement qu'un policier les verrait et les arrêterait.

Mais les ados stoppèrent soudainement leurs gestes et fixèrent tous Samhain. Ils laissèrent tomber leurs pelles et reculèrent, effrayés.

Ils... Ils la voyaient ?!

Impossible !

Mais un hennissement inquiétant lui fit comprendre que ce qui les effrayait était bien autre chose que sa propre personne. Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à un cheval constitué de sable noir, dont les yeux jaunes pétillaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il avançait dangereusement vers la bande, la dépassant sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Mais... elle n'avait rien à voir dans tout ce phénomène, que se passait-il donc ?

Alors que le cheval semblait sur le point de bondir sur eux, les ados hurlèrent de peur tandis que de longues tentacules de sable sombre se dirigeaient vers eux. Sans attendre, ils prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et quittèrent en trombe le cimetière.

Samhain avait assisté, figée, à cette scène. Le cheval de sable lui fit ensuite face et la fixa longuement avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit.

\- Que... balbutia-t-elle.

Mais aucun autre mot ne put franchir sa gorge.

Qu'était-ce donc cette étrange magie noire ? Elle qui croyait qu'elle était la seule à en posséder une semblable. Elle ne sortait pas très souvent de son cimetière... Difficile de connaître d'autres esprits, après tout.

À moins qu'elle n'ait rêvé, encore une fois ? Serait-ce un nouveau rêve que le Marchand de Sable lui aurait accordé en toute pitié ?

Qui sait. 

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Samhain fit un cauchemar.

Elle rêva qu'elle était invisible aux yeux de non seulement les mortels, mais également des gardiens et des autres esprits existant sur Terre.

Elle tentait de leurs parler, leur hurler de la regarder, mais rien ne franchissait sa bouche, comme si on lui avait coupé la langue, avalé sa voix, sa présence...

Samhain sentit que quelque chose la dévorait lentement, tels les vers sur le cadavre du corbeau dont elle avait apaisé les souffrances. Elle tenta de combattre, d'user de tous ses moyens, mais c'était inutile.

Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner lentement, dangereusement. Insupportable était cette douleur que lui faisait endurer la solitude et le chagrin. Pire encore que des milliers d'aiguilles lui lacérant le coeur.

Pire que tout.

Samhain se réveilla en sueur. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux d'ébène tout en respirant difficilement. Tout avait semblé si réel, mais heureusement, elle ne sentait plus les aiguilles, ni la douleur.

Seulement la solitude.

TOUJOURS la solitude.

Elle s'assit puis médita quelques secondes, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Une fois qu'elle eut repris son calme, elle parcourut le cimetière des yeux.

Sauf qu'elle ne résidait plus au cimetière.

Mais plutôt dans une grande et étrange pièce lugubre, où des cages rouillées pendaient du plafond. La pierre sur laquelle elle était assise dégoulinait d'humidité, tachant sa longue robe noire. Elle se leva, sur ses gardes.

Où était-elle ?

\- Moi qui croyais que l'endroit te plairait.

Samhain se retourna en sursaut pour faire face au même cheval de sable noir qui avait fait déguerpir les pilleurs de tombes, la veille. Elle recula de quelques pas, ses yeux rubis fixés dans le regard doré du destrier. Cette voix ténébreuse venait-elle vraiment de lui ?

\- Comment m'avez-vous emmené ici ? Demanda-t-elle en levant une main protectrice devant elle, au cas où le cheval déciderait de l'attaquer.

\- Je ne t'ai amené nulle part. Tu rêves en ce moment... ou plutôt : tu résides dans un cauchemar.

Même si la voix semblait provenir de l'animal, la mâchoire de ce dernier ne faisait pourtant aucun geste.

\- Un... cauchemar ?

\- Surprise ?

\- Disons que je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Un petit rire doucereux s'éleva à ses oreilles.

\- J'aimerais que nous nous présentions en personne, si tu le veux bien. Malheureusement, je ne peux que te parler qu'en cauchemars, car il m'est présentement impossible de me déplacer. Si tu le désires, tu peux venir me rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je vous rencontrer ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un rêve, non ?

\- N'en sois pas si sûre, ma chère. Nous nous ressemblons bien plus que tu ne le crois. Je connais tes peurs qui te hantent depuis des lustres, déjà. C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon que j'ai réussi à te contacter : grâce à tes peurs.

Samhain garda le silence, méfiante.

\- Et si je te disais que tu n'es pas la seule dans ta situation ? Que je pourrais t'aider à te débarrasser de cette souffrance qui te ronge de plus en plus chaque jour ? Si je te disais... que je suis comme toi ?

La jeune femme le dévisagea, soudainement curieuse de ses propos. L'aider, elle ?

Même si elle n'avait aucunement confiance envers cet être, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

\- Et où êtes-vous, précisément ?

Nouveau rire de la part du cheval de sable.

\- Là où personne n'ose s'aventurer, là où la Peur règne en maître. Tu trouveras, je te guiderai. À bientôt, Sam.

Puis le cheval disparut et la pièce lugubre redevint le cimetière qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Cet être dont elle avait rêvé, tout ce sable noir, cette obscurité...

Cela s'était-il réellement produit ?

Le soleil se levait lorsqu'elle décida de se lever pour de bon.

De toute façon, elle n'avait plus très envie de dormir après cette nuit mouvementée.


	3. Chapitre 2

2.

Un mois avait passé depuis son rêve étrange, mais Samhain n'avait aperçu aucun signe de ce mystérieux cheval noir qui lui était apparu. Elle avait pourtant guetté le moindre indice, mais elle avait bien vite abandonné, se résonnant que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais tour de son imagination, rien de plus.

Pourtant, il lui avait semblé si réel, ce rêve...

Nous étions le 1er décembre et une neige fine tombait du ciel bleu en millions de flocons. Samhain tentait tant bien que mal de dormir, bien au chaud dans son tombeau, mais trop de bruits lui parvenaient de dehors. Des cris de joie, des rires d'enfants surtout.

Des rires qui lui donnèrent mal à la tête.

Agacée, elle sortit de son antre pour se diriger à l'entrée du cimetière. Elle vit en effet une dizaine de gamins faisant une bataille de boules de neige, à plusieurs mètres de là où elle se situait. Parmi ces mêmes gamins, elle reconnut immédiatement un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, riant de bon cœur en équilibre sur son grand bâton givré. Il s'agissait de Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver, dont les yeux azur pétillaient d'amusement devant toute cette joie et cette bonne humeur matinale. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste bleue, il se rendit compte de la présence de Samhain quelques secondes après l'arrivée de cette dernière.

\- Tiens, salut, hum...

\- Samhain.

\- Samane, ouais, c'est ça !

\- S-A-M-H-A-I-N, Samhain ! le corrigea-t-elle, sur le point de perdre patience.

\- Mon erreur, excuse-moi, dit-il. J'ai un problème à me souvenir des noms des gens. Il est rare que je te vois de si bon matin. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Toi et tes gosses m'avez réveillé.

\- Ah, mais tu devrais savoir que les enfants adorent jouer dehors lors de la première neige !

\- Rien à faire. Vous faites du bruit à en réveiller les morts et c'est énervant.

\- Eh, pourquoi donc ce mauvais caractère ?

\- Je suis d'humeur assez tranchante lorsqu'on me réveille de cette façon. Je te prierais donc d'amener tes gamins jouer un peu plus loin.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais c'est alors qu'un petit garçon se précipita vers eux, ses vêtements couverts de neige.

\- Eh, Jack ! À qui tu parles, comme ça ?

\- Une vieille amie, David. Retourne avec tes copains, je n'en ai que pour une petite minute !

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de retourner avec les autres. Jack reposa son attention sur Samhain, qui avait soudain pris une teinte encore plus livide qu'elle ne l'avait déjà.

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, toi et moi, fit-il en prenant son sérieux, mais je sais ce que tu ressens. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais comme toi : invisible. Mais ne sois pas triste comme ça.

\- Je ne suis pas triste. Que sais-tu de moi, Frost ? Répondit-elle, froide.

\- C'est que, étant donné ta situation, j'ai pensé que...

\- Tu pensais quoi, hein ? Mêles-toi donc de ce qui te regarde, je ne t'ai rien demandé du tout !

Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, elle rebroussa chemin puis s'envola sèchement jusqu'à la forêt environnante. Quel idiot, ce Jack Frost ! Bien entendu qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était un gardien, après tout. Il avait la chance d'être aimé de tout le monde, d'être visible !

Peut-être n'en avait-il pas toujours été ainsi, mais elle s'en fichait. Qui serait en mesure de la comprendre, après tout ?

Personne.

Même ce fameux être apparu dans son cauchemar n'avait pas été foutu de se montrer.

Samhain retrouva le saule pleureur sous lequel elle avait l'habitude de se morfondre. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux rétines, mais se retint avec peine de pleurer.

« Pleurer est pour les faibles », songea-t-elle.

Mais le chagrin s'écoula de lui-même et elle se laissa aller en silence. Elle ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine, prise de sanglots soudains. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tout lui arrivait à elle ? Pourquoi pas à ces gardiens de pacotille ou à cette Candy de malheur ?

Elle resta un long moment dans cette position, puis quelques corbeaux vinrent se poster près d'elle, mêlant leurs croassements à ses plaintes.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle se rendit compte que ces oiseaux n'étaient pas vraiment normaux. Leurs yeux dégageaient une lueur dorée et leur plumage n'était pas constitués de plumes, mais de...

Sable.

Du sable noir.

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et remarqua qu'il faisait désormais nuit noire. Avait-elle pleuré si longtemps ?

L'un des corbeaux s'approcha d'elle pour lui picorer doucement la main, comme s'il souhaitait lui dire quelque chose. Elle se leva puis l'oiseau s'envola en lui faisant des signes de tête.

Il l'incitait à le suivre.

Guidée par une incontournable curiosité, elle suivit l'animal dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Plus ils avançaient, plus il faisait sombre, mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Samhain.

Au contraire, cela lui plaisit.

Elle franchit quelques arbres avant de déboucher sur un chemin de terre sombre menant à travers un brouillard. La jeune femme avançait lentement, mais le corbeau ne la pressait pas. Elle admirait ce lieu sombre, terrifiant, mais merveilleux à la fois. Pourtant, elle croyait connaître la ville par coeur, pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais visité cet endroit ?

Mais peu lui importait, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait enfin dans son élément.

Près d'une heure s'écoula avant que le corbeau ne se poste sur une haute branche d'un vieux chêne décrépit, au-dessus d'elle. Il l'observait.

\- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Mais l'oiseau ne lui répondit qu'en clignant de ses yeux jaunes. Samhain fronça les sourcils puis décida de continuer par elle-même. Elle s'enfonça un plus profondément dans la forêt noire, remarquant des ombres floues apparaissant ici et là autour d'elle.

Comme si elles la suivaient.

Mais si le but de son guide invisible était de l'effrayer, c'était raté, car elle trouvait l'atmosphère plutôt plaisante. Ici, elle était sûre de ne jamais être dérangée ni réveillée par ces gamins trop joyeux, ce Jack Frost ou encore pire : Candy

Oh, ce n'était pas leur genre d'endroit, mais elle, si.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle distingua, à travers le brouillard, un puits gisant au centre de la forêt. Elle se pencha pour apercevoir le fond, mais il faisait si sombre que les ténèbres elles-mêmes semblaient faire office d'eau.

Y avait-il seulement un fond ?

Lorsque la jeune femme se retourna, elle sursauta en voyant toute une ribambelle de corbeaux s'étant rassemblés autour d'elle. Certains croassaient, d'autres ne se contentaient que de l'observer, menaçants.

Puis soudain, un cheval, le même que celui de son cauchemar, apparut devant elle en une traînée de sable noire. Il s'avança lentement, mais alors que Samhain crut qu'il allait s'arrêter à un mètre ou deux pour lui dire quelque chose, il n'en fit rien. Il continuait d'avancer, la forçant à reculer. Voyant qu'elle ne cédait pas à la peur, l'animal se mit à hennir de façon menaçante et à taper du sabot. Les corbeaux s'en mêlèrent, eux aussi. Ils s'envolèrent tous vers elle afin de la pincer du bec, la griffer et lui crier aux oreilles. Samhain tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre, mais les bêtes se révélaient bien trop nombreuses. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir, on lui barrait la route, la coinçant sur un seul et même point : le puits. Elle utilisa sa magie, réduisant certains oiseaux en cendres, mais d'autres revenaient toujours et multipliés.

Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul choix.

Sur le point de céder à la panique, Samhain bifurqua sur sa dernière solution et sauta à pieds joints dans le puits sombre. Les animaux ne la suivirent pas, mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à ralentir la cadence en usant de sa lévitation, une force invisible l'attira de plus bel vers le fond, ce qui la mena à une course folle. Elle échappa un hurlement, certaine qu'elle allait s'écraser au sol. 

Candy sautillait à travers la ville en chantonnant une cantine d'Halloween, même si cette fête était passée depuis plus d'un mois déjà. Elle sautait aisément de toits en toits tout en dégustant une sucette en forme de citrouille. Elle adorait les bonbons ! D'ailleurs, elle ne mangeait que ça.

La fillette observait les enfants jouir des joies de l'hiver tout en se dirigeant vers le cimetière. Elle souhaitait s'excuser auprès de Samhain. Candy savait que cette dernière ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, mais elle l'avait toujours considéré comme une grande soeur et une source d'inspiration. Après tout, Samhain était l'origine d'Halloween ! C'était pour cette raison qu'elle tenait tant à s'entendre avec la jeune femme.

Candy fouilla le cimetière, puis la forêt, mais Samhain n'y était pas. Aurait-elle déménagé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Non, c'était peu probable : Sam n'était pas du genre à quitter une ville sans raisons du jour au lendemain. Elle arpenta toutes les rues, tous les endroits sombres et peu fréquentés ou elle aurait pu aller, mais Samhain resta introuvable.

À court d'idées, la petite fille repéra Jack Frost assis sur un toit, en train de dessiner dans le peu de neige devant lui. Elle se dirigea timidement vers lui.

\- Salut, Jack, lança-t-elle.

\- Eh, Candy ! Ça fait un bail. Bien réussit l'Halloween, cette année.

\- Merci ! Et toi, toujours autant de joie et de neige !

\- Bah, tu me connais. Je suis le meilleur ! Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

\- Je me demandais simplement si tu avais vu Samhain ? Je la cherche depuis des heures, mais elle n'est nulle part.

\- Ah, tu parles de la grande corneille à mauvais caractère ? Ouais, je l'ai croisé, tout à l'heure. Toujours aussi souriante, cette chère Sam.

Candy s'assit près de lui, le visage triste.

\- Ne lui en veux pas. C'est un peu ma faute si elle est comme ça. Après tout, plus personne ne croit en elle.

\- Nah, je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle traverse, crois-moi, dit-il, le regard mélancolique. Être invisible, ignoré et rejeté, je sais ce que c'est. Si c'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi souhaites-tu tant la voir ?

\- Et bien, Sam ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je voulais simplement lui dire que j'étais désolée pour sa situation et que j'aimerais vraiment l'aider. C'est une grande sœur pour moi, tu sais ? C'est pour ça que... bah je veux qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas aussi seule qu'elle le croit.

\- Ouais, je comprends. C'est très gentil de ta part, Candy.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à la trouver ? Si tu n'es pas trop occupé, bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi pas ? À deux, ça ira plus vite.

***

Samhain tombait à une vitesse hallucinante depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Ce puits n'avait-il donc aucun fond ? Elle tentait de s'accrocher désespérément aux parois humides, hurlait à l'aide, mais rien à faire : cette force dévastatrice voulait réellement la voir atterrir en catastrophe.

La jeune femme atterrit finalement sur un sol rocailleux, mais elle n'eut pas l'atterrissage qu'elle avait imaginée, comme si l'étrange force l'avait soudainement ralentit pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Lorsqu'elle détailla l'endroit, elle prit un moment avant de réaliser la splendeur que cette pièce dégageait.

On aurait dit un véritable tombeau géant.

Les murs de pierres humides dégageaient une odeur de renfermé et, au plafond pendaient des stalactites telle une caverne souterraine. De plus, des centaines de cages rouillées gisaient un peu partout à la voûte, comme si elles attendaient sagement qu'on y emprisonne quelqu'un. Elle repéra également quelques escaliers sculptés dans la roche, à l'envers, à l'endroit, comme un labyrinthe.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire s'étira aux lèvres de Samhain.

\- Bienvenue dans mon humble repère, mademoiselle Sam, lança une voix ténébreuse derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en sursaut, s'y attendant à y retrouver le cheval de sable noir, mais elle se trompa.

Un homme dans la trentaine, grand et maigre, se tenait à seulement un mètre d'elle, les mains derrière le dos, un petit sourire fendant son long visage au teint griseâtre. Des cheveux noirs se dressaient en points sur sa tête et il portait une longue tunique sombre traînant à même le sol. Mais ce qui l'attira le plus chez cet homme fut ses yeux vifs et perçants d'une couleur dorée rappelant une éclipse solaire.

\- C'est donc vous... dit-elle. La voix dans mes rêves. C'est vous qui m'avez conduit ici !

\- C'est exact. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir fait attendre. Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer. Mais où sont mes bonnes manières ? Je me présente : Pitch Black. Vous me connaissez certainement sous le nom du Croque-mitaine ?

Il lui prit ensuite doucement la main puis la baisa, ce qui la fit quelque peu rougir.

\- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Pourtant, il me semble qu'on ne vous a pas revu depuis bien des années à cause des gardiens, je me trompe ?

\- Vous êtes bien renseignée. En effet, ce sont les gardiens qui m'ont enfermé ici, dans ce trou perdu.

\- C'est bien dommage. J'admire votre talent en matière de cauchemars.

Pitch sourit de nouveau sans détourner son regard du sien.

\- Il est bien rare qu'on me complimente sur mes exploits. Mais passons. Si je vous ai invité ici, c'est pour un but précis. Je souhaitais vous rencontrer, discuter de certaines choses. Mais d'abord, si vous le voulez bien, puis-je vous faire visiter ?

Il lui tendit ensuite la main, qu'elle fixa durant quelques secondes. Samhain finit par se laisser guider par cet homme qui, secrètement, lui inspirait confiance.


	4. Chapitre 3

3\. 

\- Ah, l'amour !

Jack Frost et Candy volaient au-dessus de la région, lorsque la fillette aperçut un jeune couple d'adolescents se faisant des mamours sur un banc, sous un lampadaire.

\- Cupidon n'est pas passé loin, on dirait ! Ria Jack.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque les deux esprits décidèrent de se poser, fatigués de leur escapade. Ils prirent place dans une petite rue déserte d'Ottawa. Le visage jovial de Candy s'attrista peu à peu, pour se transformer en une moue d'inquiétude.

\- Ça m'inquiète, tout ça. Ça fait des heures qu'on la cherche et elle reste introuvable ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu t'en fais pour rien, Candy, la rassura Jack. Samhain est probablement partie se loger dans un autre pays, si ça se trouve.

Mais Candy restait inconsolable. Elle s'en voulait, elle qui aurait tant voulu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- J'ai une idée, proposa le jeune homme. Et si on allait rendre visite à Nord ? Je suis sûr qu'il trouverait le moyen de te remonter le moral !

Les yeux citrouille de la fillette s'illuminèrent d'un coup.

\- D'accord ! Nord a tout plein de biscuits super sucrés ! Saliva-t-elle rien que d'y songer.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à reprendre la route en direction du Pôle Nord, un petit bourdonnement aigu se fit entendre tout près d'eux. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Jack reçut un câlin d'une minuscule fée semblable à un colibri, avec son long nez pointu, son plumage variant du vert au turquoise et ses grands yeux violets. Le jeune homme accueillit la petite créature à bras ouverts.

\- Bébé Fée ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça fait un bail, dis donc ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

La petite fée des dents lui montra alors fièrement la molaire qu'elle venait de récupérer sous l'oreiller d'un enfant des environs. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de Candy, elle émit un petit cri avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- Je ne t'aime pas non plus, espèce de mouche, fit la fillette en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mes dents te font dire bonjour.

Bébé Fée détourna ensuite la tête d'un geste sec puis quitta les mains de Jack en lui faisant de petits signes de la main.

\- D'accord, à plus et dis bonjour à Toothiana de notre part ! Lui dit Jack.

\- De ta part, plutôt, marmonna Candy.

Une fois que Bébé Fée fut partie, Candy et Jack reprirent la route vers le Pôle Nord, qu'ils atteignirent au bout de quelques heures. La fillette d'Halloween fut la première à apercevoir le gigantesque palais du Père-Noël, dont des dizaines de yétis y montaient la garde, alertes au moindre mouvement suspect. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent Jack, ils le laissèrent entrer, imité de Candy. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une immense salle animée de lutins et de yétis en train de fabriquer divers jouets de toutes sortes. Avions et locomotives en bois, ours en peluche, poupées, figurines, tout ! Candy fut émerveillée par toute cette splendeur. Elle suivit Jack qui demanda à voir Nord. Ce dernier arriva au bout d'un moment, sortant d'une pièce à quelques mètres d'eux. Il abordait une taille imposante, de larges épaules et ses avant-bras dénudés laissaient paraître ses nombreux tatouages. Sous sa longue barbe blanche et ses épais sourcils, il n'afficha pas l'éternel sourire jovial qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir. Non, ses yeux bleus affichaient un regard sérieux et inquiet.

\- Enfin, te voilà, Jack, dit-il accompagné d'un lourd accent russe.

\- Ça va pas, Nord ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Pour pas bien aller, c'est peu dire. Moi avoir reçu message d'Homme de la Lune tout à l'heure.

Les traits de Jack s'assombrirent.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Moi te dire tout ça dans quelques secondes, mais pour l'instant, suis-moi. Sandy, Bunny et Tooth être déjà là et nous attendre.

Puis, il remarqua la présence de Candy, qui se sentait toute petite devant ce géant à la barbe blanche.

\- Ah ! Désolé, je ne t'ai pas vu, Candy. Ravi de te revoir. Tu pouvoir venir aussi, car ça concerner toi également.

\- Moi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Ils le suivirent ensuite dans une pièce tout aussi impressionnante que la dernière, dont un globe gigantesque flottait dans les airs, illuminés par des millions de petites lumières dorées. Une sorte de machine gisait devant, couvert de dizaines de boutons de toutes les couleurs. Candy se demanda à quoi ils pouvaient bien tous servir.

Ce fut Tooth qui les accueillit en premier, accompagnée quelques-unes de ses ''filles''.

\- Oh, Jack ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !

Ses yeux violets, habituellement si doux et joyeux, affichaient à présent une mine d'inquiétude. Elle se rendit alors compte de la présence de Candy. Toutes deux se fixèrent pendant un moment, n'osant pas trop dire un mot.

\- Candy, lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Tu es venue carrier les dents des lutins de Nord ?

\- Et toi, j'imagine que tu es venue pour nous vendre du dentifrice ! Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh, non, ne commencez pas, vous deux ! Les interrompit Jack en se mettant entre elles.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Tronche de glace, ajouta Bunny, le robuste lapin de Pâques, ses yeux verts fixant le boomerang qu'il faisait virevolter dans sa main. C'est pas le moment, surtout qu'on a un nouveau problème entre les pattes.

Candy s'éloigna ensuite de Tooth pour se poser près de Sable, qui accepta chaleureusement son accolade en faisant apparaître une sucette en sable au-dessus de ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Ce matin, commença Nord, Homme de la Lune m'avoir prévenu d'un éventuel danger approchant.

\- Ce ne serait pas Pitch, tout de même ? Dit Jack.

\- Pitch, je ne sais pas, mais Homme de la Lune avoir seulement mentionné être sombre avec desseins malveillants qui rode dans les parages.

Tandis que les gardiens réfléchissaient, Candy ressentit un malaise dans son ventre, comme si...

Comme si elle savait que l'être dont ils parlaient était en fait...

\- Mais quel rapport avec moi, Nord ? Demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix brisée.

Nord prit un moment à répondre.

\- C'est juste que... moi avoir pensé que ce personnage pourrait être celle que toi connaître si bien : Samhain.

***

Une fois que Samhain eu terminé sa visite guidée avec Pitch, ce dernier l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Je ne vous mentirai pas en vous disant que lorsque je vous ai contacté lors de votre cauchemar, c'était d'abord dans un but égoïste, commença le croque-mitaine. Voyez-vous, cela fait dix ans que je suis prisonnier dans ce trou, sans possibilité de sortir ni d'effrayer qui que ce soit. J'étais sur le point de désespérer lorsque j'ai enfin ressenti une nouvelle peur, et ce fut la vôtre. Inconsciemment, vous m'avez procuré suffisamment de forces pour que je puisse entrer en contact avec vous. Bref, sans faire plus d'histoire, j'aimerais vous demander de l'aide.

Samhain l'écoutait sans broncher, attendant qu'il s'explique.

\- J'ai besoin de vous, de votre force et de vos peurs afin que je puisse sortir d'ici et accomplir mes desseins.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Pitch, qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? Car soyons francs l'un envers l'autre : je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui accorde ma confiance facilement et qui accepte n'importe quelle requête.

\- Je sais bien, Sam, n'ayez crainte. Voyez tout ceci comme un genre de marché. Aidez-moi à sortir d'ici et ralliez-vous à moi afin de mettre fin au règne des gardiens... et les détruire.

Samhain se leva d'un bond à ces mots. Détruire les gardiens ? La jeune femme ne les appréciait pas particulièrement, mais de là à les tuer ?

Après un court instant d'hésitation, elle fronça les sourcils puis déclara :

\- Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre offre, Pitch. Les gardiens sont de bons esprits et je ne veux pas me mettre en travers de votre querelle pour vos simples caprices.

Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, elle s'éloigna prestement de lui.

\- Je te conseille d'y réfléchir, Sam, lança-t-il d'une voix caverneuse qui résonna partout dans le repère. Je connais tes peurs. Je sais que tu les jalouses et que tu voudrais être à leur place. Être acceptée et reconnue, n'est-ce pas ce que tu désires le plus au monde ?

Elle stoppa net ses pas, sans pourtant se retourner. Pourquoi continuait-elle de l'écouter ?

Peut-être parce qu'il disait vrai.

\- N'es-tu pas fatiguée d'être seule et incomprise ? Ne trouves-tu pas tout cela injuste que ces esprits puissent jouir d'une paix et d'un bonheur sans fin alors que toi et moi, sommes confinés à vivre comme des rats ? Des rats forcés de gruger les restes qu'on jette aux égouts, forcer de se cacher, de rester invisible si on ne veut pas se faire écraser. Est-ce vraiment comme cela que tu souhaites vivre, Sam ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, soudainement prise d'une tristesse qu'elle avait crue enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle s'empêcha de pleurer.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, trancha-t-elle. Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Même l'esprit des morts ne peut mentir au croque-mitaine, Samhain. La peur est la première chose que je décèle chez quelqu'un.

Puis sa voix se fit alors plus douce, moins rude. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la força à lui faire face.

\- Imagine simplement, Samhain : Toi et moi, régnant sur un monde dévoré par les ténèbres. Nous serions à nouveau visibles pour tous ! Tous deux craints, nous ferions un si beau duo, ne crois-tu pas ? La mort s'alliant aux cauchemars, n'est-ce pas utopique ?

Samhain ne savait plus quoi penser. Pitch disait vrai, elle était en proie d'une jalousie maladive envers les gardiens, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne faisaient tout cela que pour la joie des enfants.

Les enfants...

Le visage rond de Candy lui apparut alors à l'esprit.

Cette gamine, cette peste ! Elle avait osé lui voler tout ce qu'elle possédait. Elle qui n'était même pas un gardien, elle jouissait d'une liberté sans bornes et les gens la voyaient.

Pourquoi la voyaient-ils et pas elle ?

POURQUOI ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, susurra Pitch à son oreille. Laisse ta souffrance et ta rage se libérer de ton être. Tu as trop souffert durant trop longtemps, mais sache que je te comprends. Nous sommes pareils, Sam.

Il approcha ensuite son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la peau froide de son nez aquilin effleurer sa joue.

Même si une partie d'elle-même lui hurlait de partir et de ne pas l'écouter, l'autre souhaitait rester, l'accompagner. Elle souffrait, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle n'était pas totalement seule la rassurait d'un côté. Tant d'images et de pensées se mélangeaient dans son cerveau.

\- J'accepte à une condition.

\- Laquelle, dis-moi ?

\- Sandy... Enfin, le Marchand de Sable. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Je ne veux pas qu'il... disparaisse.

Après tout, il avait bien eu la gentillesse de la faire rêver et espérer pendant toutes ses années. Elle lui devait bien cela.

Pitch prit un moment avant de répondre, mais déclara enfin :

\- D'accord.

\- Promets-le.

\- Je te le promets. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, je le jure sur mon statut de Roi des cauchemars.

Il posa ensuite une main sur la joue blanche de Samhain, ce qui la fit rougir contre son gré. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait un contact si intime avec quelqu'un, si insignifiant soit-il.

Elle ressentait également cette étrange émotion, une sorte d'attirance envers Pitch. Pourtant, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, cela ne pouvait pas vraiment être de l'amitié ou même de la complicité.

Non, c'était autre chose... quelque chose de nouveau.

Effrayée de cette soudaine impression, elle détourna la tête puis recula de quelques pas. Pitch sourit, dévoilant sa dentition de requin.

\- Dois-je en conclure que nous avons un accord ? Dit-il.

Elle acquiesça puis, contre toute attente, Pitch s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Bouche-bée par ce geste soudain, Samhain ne vit pas le sourire victorieux du croque-mitaine ni son regard gris-doré imprégné de mauvaises intentions.


	5. Chapitre4

4.

\- Samhain ? S'exclama Candy. C'est impossible ! Elle a peut-être mauvais caractère et elle aime bien la solitude, mais elle ne s'attaquerait jamais aux gens sans raison et encore moins aux enfants.

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? Demanda Bunny. C'est tout de même l'esprit des morts, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

\- Je suis bien l'esprit d'Halloween qui, je vous rappelle, est originellement la fête des morts et pourtant, je suis tout ce qui a de plus amical. Pourquoi la jugez-vous simplement à cause de son apparence ?

\- Ouais, Bunny, pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles ? Ajouta Jack afin de le narguer.

\- Toi, tronche de glace, j'te conseille de pas t'en mêler.

\- Sinon quoi, tu vas me fesser avec tes boomerangs ?

\- Me force pas à dire des gros mots devant une gamine.

D'un geste rapide, Jack pointa les oreilles de Bunny de son bâton, ce qui envoya une valse de glace qui les gela instantanément. Le lapin de Pâques lâcha un cri de rage avant de hurler :

\- TU L'AURAS VOULU, FROST ! C'EST LA MORT QUI T'ATTEND !

Rouge de colère, Bunny sortit ses boomerangs et les jeta tous deux sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs, mais ce dernier les évita facilement en s'envolant dans les airs, riant aux éclats, apparemment très amusé de la situation. Nord et Toothiana tentaient tant bien que mal de les ramener à la raison, mais les deux gardiens allaient si vite qu'il était presque impossible de les arrêter. Seuls Sandy et Candy restaient là, sur le sol à profiter du spectacle. Le petit bonhomme de sable secouait désespérément la tête en faisant apparaître des symboles dorés au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda la fillette.

Sandy acquiesça en roulant les yeux. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes que Nord réussit enfin à s'emparer des deux trouble-fête par le collet.

\- Vous pas avoir le temps de vous chamailler, espèce de gamins ! Les gronda le Père-Noël en les déposant au sol tout en s'assurant qu'ils ne puissent plus se toucher à moins de trois mètres. Nous avoir grand problème et vous vous devez de vous soutenir, pas vous détruire !

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas me geler les oreilles, ce mioche, bouda Bunny en caressant ces dernières.

\- T'inquiète, elles devraient décongeler au bout d'une heure ou deux, dit Jack.

Bunny allait répondre quelque chose, mais Nord le devança.

\- Passons à notre sujet principal. Je soupçonnais donc Samhain, l'esprit des morts, d'avoir plans malfaisants en tête. Je sais que cela peut te sembler impossible, Candy, mais moi ne pas connaître autres personnes pouvant faire choses semblables... excepté Pitch.

\- Mais nous l'avons stoppé il y a maintenant dix ans, continua Tooth. Nous n'avons plus jamais entendu parler de lui et il réside maintenant entre les griffes de ses propres cauchemars.

\- Je continue tout de même de croire que Sam n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, insista Candy. Peut-être as-tu mal interprété les paroles de l'Homme de la Lune, Nord ?

\- Peut-être as-tu raison, peut-être as-tu tort. Cela dit, il n'y a qu'une façon pour nous d'en être sûrs.

Curieux, Candy et les gardiens écoutèrent la proposition de Nord.

\- Candy, je te charge de surveiller Samhain durant les prochains jours. Note et observe tous ses moindres déplacements, si elle faire gestes étranges et tout ça. Crois-tu en être capable ?

\- Oui, j'imagine... De toute façon, j'ai un an à tuer avant le prochain Halloween.

\- Bien. Jack et Sandy t'aideront dans cette mission. Reviens me voir dès que tu remarques quelque chose d'étrange.

Candy hocha la tête, mal assurée, mais si elle devait le faire pour prouver l'innocence de Samhain, alors cela ne lui dérangeait pas. Lorsqu'elle quitta le Pôle-Nord en compagnie de Jack et le Marchand de Sable, elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller l'estomac, mais ce n'était pas les trois sucettes qu'elle venait d'engloutir, non. C'était... quelque chose de désagréable.

Comme... un mauvais pressentiment.

***

Samhain quitta la prison de Pitch vers le coucher du soleil, prise d'un étrange sentiment. Elle repensait sans cesse à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient échangés durant ces dernières heures. Cet homme lui inspirait confiance, sans qu'elle ne sache comment ni pourquoi, elle qui se savait si solitaire ! Pourtant, il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi comprise. Après tout, Pitch était comme elle : incompris, seul et désespérément à la recherche de reconnaissance.

Ce pourquoi elle avait accepté de l'aider.

La jeune femme retourna au centre-ville, arpentant les rues, cherchant quelque chose en particulier. Elle plana quelques secondes devant des fenêtres de maison, observant les enfants en train de se faire border par leurs parents. Ce fut une petite fille brune qui attira son attention. Entourée d'une bonne dizaine de poupées de toutes sortes, elle avait remonté ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton et jetait des regards inquiets sur ses murs, mais surtout à son placard. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. Sa mère lui caressait les cheveux, lui murmurant des mots doux. Samhain écouta :

\- Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur du noir, ma chérie, dit-elle. Les monstres n'existent pas et puis le Marchand de Sable viendra te donner de beaux rêves dorés, tu vas voir.

\- Mais, s'obstinait la fillette. J'ai entendu dire que le croque-mitaine venait manger les orteils des enfants le soir !

\- Le croque-mitaine n'existe pas non plus, poussin. Ce ne sont que des histoires qu'on raconte pour effrayer les petites filles comme toi. Je vais laisser ta veilleuse allumée, si tu veux. Allez, dors bien.

Après un baiser sur le front, la mère laissa sa petite fille quelque peu rassurée seule en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Seule une veilleuse à la lumière bleutée éclairait faiblement la pièce.

Samhain sourit.

C'était parfait.

La jeune femme traversa alors facilement la fenêtre puis se fondit dans l'ombre, effleurant les murs de ses doigts fins et blancs. Elle s'approcha du lit de la fillette, qui celle-ci s'apprêtait déjà à s'endormir. Samhain apercevait même les minces filaments dorés du Marchand de Sable se faufiler à travers les maisons, dehors.

Elle leva une main vers la fenêtre et un voile sombre empêcha le sable de la traverser. Baissant les yeux sur l'enfant, elle posa une main sur son front.

\- Pas de rêves pour toi ce soir.

Puis la petite fille commença à se tortiller dans ses draps, prise d'énormes convulsions et de spasmes. Elle pleura, appela à l'aide, ses paupières toujours closes. Samhain ne lui faisait pas vivre des cauchemars, oh non.

Elle lui faisait subir la mort.

Belle et froide, tortueuse, une mort brutale. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas réel, mais lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, cette enfant recommencerait bien vite à croire aux cauchemars.

Et aurait peur.

Peur de la mort.

Lorsqu'elle jugea avoir assez usé de ses pouvoirs, Samhain quitta la chambre désormais démunie de lumière et de paix. Elle répéta son manège à quelques reprises et à divers endroits. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à recommencer sur un petit garçon, dans un quartier plus pauvre de la ville, elle dût stopper ses intentions, car deux personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout marchaient tout près.

Jack Frost et Candy.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, ces deux clowns ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, camouflée dans l'ombre d'une ruelle.

\- Sable semble bien faire son travail, comme toujours, lança Candy en fixant le ciel.

\- Ouaip. Me demande comment il fait pour accomplir la même chose tous les soirs. Ça doit être fatiguant à la longue, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Ouais, hi, hi. Heureusement que l'Halloween ne se déroule qu'une fois par an. T'imagine, faire des farces et manger des bonbons tous les jours ?

\- C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ?

\- Ah, bah oui, vu comme ça, ria la fillette en croquant un bonbon à la fraise.

Samhain mima avec dédain sa dernière phrase. Comme elle la détestait, cette peste ! Et ce Frost, toujours là à rire, s'amuser et tout geler sur son passage. Quel beau duo, ces deux-là !

Elle décida finalement d'aller se coucher au cimetière, ne pouvant plus les supporter.

\- Tiens, salut Sam !

Merde.

\- Il est bien rare que je te vois sortir de ton cimetière, dit Candy.

\- Cesse de m'appeler Sam, grinça-t-elle.

\- Et ben ! T'as l'air encore plus sombre que d'habitude, ajouta Jack. Besoin d'un peu d'air frais ?

Et il éclata de rire, imité de Candy.

\- Non, merci, fit-elle en reprenant sa route.

\- Attends ! Lança Candy en lui prenant le bras. C'était juste une blague, Sam, ne le prends pas comme ça. Écoute... Nord organise une petite fête pour célébrer les dix ans de Jack en tant que gardien. Tu voudrais venir ? Plein de gens seront là.

\- Je suis occupée.

\- Mais...

\- J'AI DIS NON ! Hurla-t-elle en se retournant sèchement vers eux.

Sa voix avait résonné dans tout le quartier, son énergie ayant fait éclater les ampoules des réverbères, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux brillaient d'une aura écarlate, lui donnant un air presque effrayant. Jack et Candy en restèrent bouche-bée. Voyant qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Samhain tourna les talons et s'envola dans la nuit.

\- Alors ça, c'était assez intense, fit Jack une fois que la jeune femme fut partie.

\- C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vu si irritable. Décidément, quelque chose la tracasse.

\- Suivons-là, décida Jack.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Elle va être encore plus furax.

\- Tu viens de le dire toi-même : quelque chose la tracasse. Si ça se trouve, Nord a raison.

\- Dis pas ça !

Puis soudain, une lumière dorée apparut à leurs côtés et les deux esprits furent soulagés de voir Sandy. Ce dernier fit apparaître des images de sable au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu vois ? Même Sandy est d'accord avec moi, s'exclama Jack.

Mais le petit bonhomme secoua la tête. Il se pointa, puis créa une image d'une jeune femme.

\- Tu... tu veux la suivre par toi-même ? Devina Jack.

Hochement de tête puis nouvelles images accompagnées de signes de main.

\- Je comprends, dit Candy. Il va la suivre par ses rêves. Il va bientôt faire jour et Sam n'a pas l'habitude de sortir lorsqu'il fait clair, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est sûrement allée dormir.

Sandy applaudit de ses petites mains, content qu'elle ait si bien deviné.

\- Pas fou, dit Jack en haussant les épaules. On va te laisser travailler, alors. Si tu as besoin de nous, on ne sera pas loin.

Ils laissèrent ensuite Sandy seul, mais ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et prit la direction du cimetière. Samhain ne fut pas difficile à retrouver, car le seul bâtiment qui était assez grand pour la contenir à l'abri de la lumière matinale était le tombeau. Silencieusement, et surtout prudemment, il attendit de sentir son sommeil, puis une fois chose faite, il s'approcha du tombeau puis ferma les yeux. Il se concentra, tentant de pénétrer l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui dormait déjà. La pauvre était épuisée, constata-t-il. Enfin, Samhain se mit à rêver. Sandy vit d'abord les fantasmes habituels de l'esprit des morts : c'est-à-dire la jeune femme en train de festoyer sa gloire auprès des mortels, dansant dans la nuit autour d'un grand feu, ses fidèles lui rendant hommage par sa grande magie. Les morts s'étaient également joints à la fête. Tout semblait normal, aux premiers abords.

Puis soudain, une silhouette nouvelle, que Sandy ne tarda pas à reconnaître, s'ajouta au rêve pour apparaître auprès de Samhain. Une silhouette noire, grande et élancée. Un homme à la peau grise et aux yeux dorés, démoniaques.

Sadiques.

Pitch Black.

Sandy le vit prendre la main de Samhain et la faire tournoyer autour des flammes du bûcher dans une danse des plus étranges. Les gens se mirent soudainement à craindre ce nouveau venu, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Ils riaient, valsaient, pris dans une sorte de transe. Il vit ensuite son pire ennemi approcher son visage pointu de celui de Samhain.

Puis

il

l'embrassa.

Le Marchand de Sable étouffa un hoquet muet de surprise puis sortit de l'esprit de Samhain.

Pitch Black.

Elle était de mèche avec lui !

Il devait prévenir les autres, immédiatement.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, un énorme corbeau aux yeux rouges se dressa devant lui, l'empêchant d'aller où que ce soit. Sandy tenta de le repousser, mais l'oiseau s'en prit à lui et le força à atterrir sur le sol.

\- Désolée, Sable, mais tu n'iras nulle pas.

Samhain.

Il se retourna puis la vit qui se dressait devant lui, imposante, entourée d'oiseaux noirs qui n'attendaient qu'un seul mouvement du petit homme pour l'attaquer.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser, continua-t-elle, le visage impassible, donc tu vas me suivre bien sagement.

Mais Sandy secoua fortement la tête et fit apparaître des fouets de sable dans ses mains, prêt à l'attaque. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, le Marchand de Sable attaqua l'un de ses corbeaux, puis un autre, comme pour l'avertir de le laisser s'en aller.

Samhain le fixa pendant un moment, puis un sourire apparut à son visage. Les oiseaux disparurent en quelques secondes puis la jeune femme recula de quelques pas.

Ne comprenant pas cette soudaine attitude, Sandy fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Puis un coup fut porté à sa nuque, si douloureux qu'il sentit sa tête tourner.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance, le petit bonhomme eut le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir Pitch ramener le manche de sa faux vers lui.

\- Ça fait longtemps, vieux frère, sourit le croque-mitaine.

Puis Sandy se sentit tomber dans les ténèbres.


	6. Chapitre 5

5.

Samhain observait le corps inanimé du petit bonhomme de Sable, un étrange sentiment lui tourmentant le ventre. Ce dernier faisait presque pitié à voir avec son bras encore levé dans un ultime geste, comme s'il avait tenté de stopper le coup de Pitch. La jeune femme se sentait secrètement honteuse d'avoir tendu un piège au seul gardien qu'elle respectait. Cela se révélait plutôt contradictoire, car autant appréciait-elle les exploits du Marchand de Sable, mais également ceux du croque-mitaine.

Pitch s'approcha de Samhain, qui restait silencieuse.

\- Beau travail, Sam. Tu m'impressionnes, je dois dire. Tromper aussi facilement le Marchand de Sable prouve que tu possèdes de grands pouvoirs et une intelligence hors du commun.

À ces mots, un nuage de sable noir prit forme sous le corps de l'inconscient, qui le fit s'élever dans les airs.

\- Ou l'emmènes-tu ? demanda Samhain, soudainement inquiète du sort du gardien.

\- Chez moi, question qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Sam, je sais tenir mes promesses et je ne lui ferai rien.

Puis elle vit Sable disparaître lentement dans l'ombre, transporté par le sable de Pitch. Une fois les deux esprits seuls, ce dernier arpenta le cimetière du regard, respirant l'air frais de sa liberté. Il jeta ensuite un regard provoquant en direction de la lune, qui ne tarderait pas à quitter la voûte déleste pour faire place au soleil. Le ciel commençait d'ailleurs déjà à se teinter d'une lueur rosée.

\- Je tiens sincèrement à te remercier pour ton aide, fit le croque-mitaine en regardant Samhain droit dans les yeux. En faisant voir toutes ces horreurs à ces enfants en une seule nuit, j'ai accumulé assez de forces pour enfin sortir de cette prison.

Puis son regard dévia vers la ville, dont les habitants ne tarderaient pas à s'éveiller.

\- Je sens déjà ces mortels recommencer à croire en mes cauchemars, continua-t-il. Aujourd'hui est un nouveau départ pour nous, Sam.

Mais la jeune femme restait toujours silencieuse. Son visage blafard était de glace, sans une once d'émotions. Malgré le beau discours de Pitch, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix en piégeant Sable. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que Pitch respecterait sa promesse et l'aiderait à son tour à ce que l'on croit en elle ? Rien. Samhain avait vécu seule et abandonnée durant bien longtemps. Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait si aveuglément confiance, comme ça, d'un seul coup ?

Et si Pitch l'abandonnait… comme tous les autres ?

Alors qu'elle méditait sur tout cela, une main froide se posa doucement sur sa joue, ce qui la fit sortit de ses songes. Pitch la dévisageait.

\- Je te sens anxieuse.

\- Non, je suis simplement fatiguée.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Elle détourna les yeux, un peu frustrée qu'il puisse déchiffrer si aisément ses émotions.

\- Je te comprends. Après tout, tu as vécu seule si longtemps que ta confiance envers les gens s'est bien vite dégradée.

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant bien qu'encore une fois, il disait vrai. De sa main, il la força à le regarder. Ses lèvres grises n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes, ce qui fit battre son cœur à cent mille à l'heure. Mais bordel, pourquoi se sentait-elle si bizarre tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi, comme s'il se moquait d'elle ?

Ou bien était-ce un sourire de victoire, de satisfaction ?

Il s'approcha alors doucement et elle sentit sa bouche glacée effleurer la sienne.

C'est alors qu'un flash lui revint en mémoire.

 _Elle se vit, lors de sa vie humaine, entrant dans une demeure, un soir d'hiver. C'était, à cette époque, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux d'un vert jade. Elle grelottait en se débarrassant de son manteau de fourrure tout en lançant un ''Je suis rentrée''._

 _Mais elle ne reçut pas de réponse._

 _L'ancienne Samhain marcha alors jusqu'à une porte close, ou elle entendit des gémissements provenant de la pièce qui s'y cachait derrière. Sans un bruit, elle entra pour y découvrir un couple d'amants forniquant sans savoir qu'elle était là, puis fut tétanisée de reconnaître l'homme qu'elle aimait, complètement nu dans les bras d'une autre femme plus jeune qu'elle. Elle échappa un sanglot, ce qui attira leur attention, mais avant même que son mari n'ait le temps de prononcer quelque chose, elle quitta la demeure, les larmes dévalant ses joues, mais surtout le cœur brisé, déchiré en lambeaux pour l'éternité. Elle sortit pieds nus dans la neige, sans se soucier du froid, souhaitant simplement s'éloigner le plus possible de cette scène de trahison._

 _Ce fut après quelques minutes de course effrénée qu'elle se rendit compte de la stupidité de son geste impulsif. Elle se trouvait elle ne savait ou, dans une forêt grugé par le froid et les ténèbres. Elle sentait déjà ses mains et ses pieds se durcir douloureusement en proie d'une mortelle hypothermie._

 _Prise d'une soudaine hystérie, elle courut à en perdre haleine, appelant à l'aide, espérant trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui pourrait la sauver. La jeune femme aperçut alors une faible lumière provenant d'une petite cabane pas très loin. Croyant être sauvée, elle boita difficilement en sa direction, ne pouvant plus courir dû à ses pieds gelés._

 _Mais elle ne vit pas le gouffre qui la séparait de ladite cabane._

 _Puis avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoique ce soit, elle tomba._

 _Elle mourut de sa chute, s'étant fracassé le crâne contre la paroi de roche._

Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, Samhain repoussa sèchement Pitch, qui recula de quelques pas, visiblement surpris de sa réaction.

\- Je… dois partir.

Puis sans attendre sa réponse, l'esprit des morts se transforma en corbeau puis s'envola dans la nuit, laissant le croque-mitaine seul. Ce dernier souriait de plus bel.

\- Décidément, elle me plaît bien, lança-t-il.

***

Candy et Jack Frost patientaient depuis quelques heures en se tournant les pouces, attendant le retour du Marchand de Sable. Le soleil s'était levé et les gens commençaient déjà à sortir, certains partant travailler, d'autres allant à l'école ; la routine, en fin de compte.

\- Rah, j'en peux plus d'attendre ! s'exclama finalement Jack en sautant sur ses pieds nus. Allons le chercher.

\- Il a peut-être juste eu un contretemps, proposa Candy.

\- C'est pas son style de prendre autant de temps. Je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

\- Ouais, bon t'as raison. Allons jeter un œil.

Les deux esprits s'envolèrent donc vers le cimetière, cherchant le petit bonhomme de sable et Samhain sans ses moindres recoins, mais ils restèrent introuvables. Ils fouillèrent la forêt, endroit que l'esprit des morts aimait bien fréquenter, mais elle n'y fut pas non plus. Ils cherchèrent dans toute la ville, arpentant chaque quartier, chaque maison.

Mais rien à faire, Sable avait disparu.

Ils continuèrent tout de même leurs recherches jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, là ou Sandy devrait supposément apparaître pour transmettre ses rêves à la population.

Mais il n'y eut pas l'ombre d'un grain de sable doré dans le ciel, ni nulle part ailleurs.

Jack et la fillette d'Halloween se posèrent sur un toit, accablés. Il faisait complètement nuit, désormais, mais le ciel était dénué d'étoiles et de lune.

Une nuit noire.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait avertir Nord et les autres ? demanda Candy, au bord des larmes. J'ai tellement peur qu'il soit…

\- Ne dis pas ça, il est vivant. Je le sens. Attendons encore quelques jours, le temps qu'on puisse le retrouver.

\- Bonne chance, alors.

Jack et Candy sursautèrent à cette voix venue de nulle part. Ils pivotèrent pour faire face à un homme à la peau grise et au regard perçant, habillé d'une longue tunique noire et d'une chevelure sombre dressée sur sa tête.

\- Pitch ! cracha Jack en brandissant son bâton. J'aurais dû m'en douter depuis le début.

\- Surpris, on dirait ?

Il semblait mi amusé, mi ennuyé. Il jeta un regard à Candy, puis éclata de rire. Un rire ironique et amer.

\- Alors c'est cette gamine qui me remplace, maintenant ? Je comprends pourquoi plus personne n'a peur durant Halloween de nos jours.

\- Eh ! protesta la fillette. Tu n'es pas plus effrayant que moi, espèce de… de croque-mouflette !

\- Si tu crois que tes insultes vont m'atteindre, sale esprit de seconde classe, tu te trompes.

\- RÉPÈTE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !

\- Candy, calme-toi, lui dit Jack. Il fait exprès de te provoquer.

\- Je vais te faire voir qui est de seconde classe, moi ! s'écria-t-elle en l'ignorant.

Elle bondit alors sur Pitch en le bombardant de bonbons explosifs, mais le croque-mitaine l'esquiva facilement. Aveuglée par la colère, Candy ne cessait de le mitrailler de toutes sortes de petites bombes qu'elle faisait apparaître d'un seau en citrouille. Agacé de ces armes ridicules, Pitch fit apparaître une dizaine de chevaux de sable noir qui foncèrent à toute allure sur la petite fille. Alors que l'un d'entre eux s'apprêtait à la frapper, Jack le congela d'un coup sec à l'aide de son bâton. Ils furent bientôt tous deux encerclés par les cauchemars de Pitch, pour qu'un combat s'en suive. C'était à peine s'ils parvenaient à les éviter. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux malgré que Pitch fut seul.

Soudain, Candy hurla de douleur lorsqu'elle reçut une flèche noire à la jambe.

\- CANDY ! s'écria Jack en se dirigeant vers elle.

La fillette retomba lourdement sur le sol, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux orange. Elle réussit à retirer la flèche empoisonnée, mais une profonde entaille y resta, ce qui fit s'écouler abondamment le sang.

\- Candy, ça va ? lança Jack en aidant la fillette à se redresser.

\- J'ai mal…

\- T'inquiète pas, je suis là. Ça va aller.

Un hennissement ténébreux s'éleva alors près d'eux. Les cauchemars revenaient en force, Pitch chevauchant l'un d'eux. Ils n'étaient décidément plus en très bonne position.

\- Comme c'est mignon, fit le croque-mitaine. Est-ce que la petite fille s'ennuie de sa maman ?

Candy crispa les dents de douleurs et de colère, ne pouvant supporter ses moqueries. Jack réfléchit à toute vitesse, ne sachant que faire excepté espérer un miracle. Seul, il ne pourrait vaincre Pitch, il le savait.

Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

\- Et ça c'est mignon, tête d'épinard ?

Pitch eut tout juste le temps d'éviter le boomerang qu'on lui avait lancé à la tête avant d'apercevoir Bunny se jeter sur lui, accompagné de Tooth et Nord. Jack sourit. Les gardiens !

\- Jack ! lui lança le Père Noël, amène Candy au traîneau et protège là des cauchemars.

Sans protester, Jack prit Candy dans ses bras et la mit au chaud dans le traîneau de Nord, qui résidait heureusement à l'abri de la bataille. Il resta près d'elle et constata avec soulagement que les trois autres gardiens semblaient commencer à prendre le dessus sur Pitch. Toothiana combattait à l'aide de ses petites fées, Bunny faisaient un malheur avec ses boomerangs et Nord déchiquetait les cauchemars de ses sabres tranchants. Pitch, observant la scène à une bonne dizaine de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, crispa les dents en jurant.

\- Alors, on fait moins le malin, pas vrai, Pitchy ? lui lança le lapin de Pâques après avoir abattu un énième cauchemar.

Le croque-mitaine ne répondit pas, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Ce fut Tooth qui l'attaqua de front en premier, le prenant au dépourvu. Nord fut le second à le défier de ses épées, mais Pitch se défendit à l'aide de sa longue faux noire. Pourtant, il ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps, il le savait. Ils étaient à présent trois contre un, quatre si Frost décidait de s'en mêler.

\- À présent, Pitch, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, tu vas gentiment nous révéler ou est-ce que tu caches Sandy.

Pitch reculait lentement, faisant crisser la neige sous ses pieds. Pas question pour lui de prendre la fuite comme il l'avait fait autrefois ! Il se devait de trouver une solution, n'importe quoi, en autant que ça puisse simplement…

\- Moi, ça me dérange.

Un sourire s'éleva alors sur les lèvres de Pitch. Les gardiens pivotèrent tous en direction de la voix qui venait de surgir d'un toit, à quelques mètres d'eux seulement. Une femme aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau les fixait de ses yeux cramoisis, les sourcils froncés. Elle sauta agilement de sa position et atterrit près du roi des cauchemars, ses bras ayant muté en ailes d'oiseau.

\- S… Sam… réussit à prononcer Candy, les yeux écarquillés. Non…

\- Nord avait donc raison, murmura Tooth, qui n'arrivait pas à y croire non plus.

\- C'est pas ta petite copine qui va nous convaincre de te lâcher, Pitch.

\- J'ai un nom, espèce de Cloche de Pâques, trancha Samhain en lui envoyant une horde de corbeaux fantomatiques en pleine figure.

Pitch souriait toujours, les narguant du regard.

Bunny, ayant réussi à se débarrasser des oiseaux, fit continuer le combat de plus bel. Jack fut forcé de s'en mêler malgré les ordres de Nord de rester auprès de Candy, car avec les renforts de Samhain, les gardiens commençaient sérieusement à en baver.

Le croque-mitaine s'en prenait à Nord et Bunny tandis qu'un combat entre femmes se déroulait entre Toothiana et l'esprit des morts.

\- Samhain, je t'en prie ! tenta de la résonner la Fée des dents. Tout ce que Pitch a pu te dire n'est que mensonges ! Tu n'es pas comme lui !

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? répondit-elle d'une voix sombre. Tu ne sais rien de moi !

\- Crois-moi, Samhain… Cet homme ne t'apportera que du malheur. Rejoins-nous, il ne te mérite pas.

\- LA FERME ! hurla-t-elle.

Tout comme la dernière fois, les lumières des réverbères éclatèrent sous son énergie noire ainsi déferlée. Avant que Tooth n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, les doigts de Samain s'allongèrent pour former une patte munie d'énormes griffes. Elle fonça sur elle puis lui transperça le ventre.

Mais ce ne fut pas Tooth qui fut touchée.

Candy crispa ses petites mains sur son ventre une fois que la femme y eut retiré ses griffes, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Le sang tombait à présent en grande quantité sur le sol, formant une marre sombre. La fillette tomba à plat ventre.

\- CANDY ! s'écria la Fée des Dents. Non ! Non, reste avec moi ! CANDY !

Mais la petite fille avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience. Les autres gardiens se ruèrent pour lui venir en aide tandis que Samhain reculait en dévisageant ses mains tachées de sang. Elle les retournait sur elles-mêmes, comme si elle les voyait pour la toute première fois.

Qu'avait-elle fait, nom de Dieu ?

Elle sentit la main de Pitch se poser sur son épaule, l'invitant à partir avec lui pendant que les gardiens avaient la tête ailleurs.

\- Candy… pleurait Tooth en caressant le petit visage rond de la fillette. Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai dis… Pardon… Oh, mon Dieu.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Samhain entendit avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres en compagnie du Maître des cauchemars.

Avait-elle…

Tué Candy ?


	7. Chapitre 6

6.

\- CANDY ! Hurlait sans cesse Toothiana en secouant désespérément son petit corps inerte. RÉVEILLE-TOI, BON SANG !

\- C'est inutile, Tooth, arrête, lui ordonna calmement Nord en posant sa large main sur son épaule. Elle perdre beaucoup de sang. Si nous ne faisons rien, elle va mourir. Allez, tous au traîneau et direction Pôle Nord.

Bunny prit la fillette dans ses bras tandis que Jack tentait tant bien que mal de consoler la pauvre femme-oiseau, complètement prise de remords.

\- Que fait-on pour Sandy ? Demanda le lapin géant.

\- Nous régler ça plus tard. Candy être en danger de mort, répondit sombrement le Père-Noël.

Les gardiens prirent donc place dans le grand traîneau rouge puis Nord donna un coup sec à ses rennes avant qu'ils ne s'envolent dans la nuit. Une fois haut dans le ciel, il sortit une boule de verre de sa poche pour la jeter devant lui, ce qui créa un immense vortex blanc servant de raccourcit pour les mener à destination. Malgré qu'elle fut inconsciente, la petite Candy semblait souffrir le martyre. Son visage était crispé en une émotion douloureuse et les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux clos. Sa respiration irrégulière inquiétait également les gardiens, qui attendaient d'arriver à bon port dans un lourd silence.

Ce fut après plusieurs minutes interminables qu'ils atteignirent enfin le palais du Père-Noël. Candy toujours dans les bras poilus de Bunny, ils coururent derrière Nord qui les mena à une grande chambre qu'ils devinèrent être la sienne. Il appela des elfes ainsi que des yétis afin qu'on lui apporte du matériel médical au plus vite. Bien installée dans le gigantesque lit aux draps rouges et blancs, Candy gémissait de douleur pendant que le sang s'échappait encore de la pièce. Afin de retarder l'hémorragie jusqu'à ce que les lutins n'arrivent, Jack déchira un morceau du bas de son pantalon brun et appuya sur la plaie, ce qui fit hurler la fillette.

\- Désolée, Candy, dit-il. C'est pour ton bien.

Les bébés fées accompagnant Tooth se jetèrent au cou de l'esprit d'Halloween, espérant ainsi atténuer un peu la douleur, même si elles savaient pertinemment que c'était inutile. Cinq ou six lutins et quelques yétis pénétrèrent ensuite en trombe dans la pièce, des boîtes et des serviettes en main. Ils se regroupèrent autour du lui et firent signe à Jack de reculer.

\- Mais... tenta de s'opposer ce dernier.

\- Laissons-les faire, dit Nord. Ce sont mes médecins personnels, ils seront se débrouiller. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire à présent est attendre et espérer.

La tête basse, les gardiens sortirent donc de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière eux. Tooth se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, ses larmes ayant séché, mais son regard toujours aussi vide d'espoir. Jack vint s'asseoir près d'elle tandis que Nord et Bunny discutaient un peu plus loin.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, Jack, dit-elle.

\- Mais tu n'y es pour rien !

\- Je sais, mais... j'ai été si dure envers elle durant toutes ces années et tu sais pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'elle ne se brosse jamais les dents ! Quelle pauvre idiote je suis pour mépriser quelqu'un rien que pour cette raison. Si elle ne s'en sortait pas, je... je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Puis les larmes se remirent à couler. Jack posa une main sur son épaule et l'obligea doucement à le regarder dans les yeux. Il esquissa un petit sourire de consolation.

\- Ça va aller, je te le promets. Candy va s'en sortir. Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air.

Puis il posa sa main pale sur sa joue, essuyant une larme. Ils se fixèrent un long moment dans les yeux, elle admirant son regard azur et lui son regard lavande. Jack n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la jeune femme dégageait une si grande beauté. Les plumes variant du turquoise au vert couvrant ses courbes élancées lui donnaient une allure de déesse et son visage était fin et doux, dévoilant une tendresse inexplicable. D'un geste purement impulsif, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un baiser, mais recula rapidement la tête en voyant l'air surpris de Tooth.

\- Désolé... bredouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Mais elle l'embrassa à son tour, plaquant ses mains aux doigts délicats sur ses joues froides. Ce fut les pépiements des minuscules fées qui attirèrent l'attention de Nord et Bunny, dont ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour tousser bruyamment, les interrompant en sursaut.

\- C'est moi ou Cupidon se laisse aller, ces temps-ci ?

***

L'image du corps inanimé frêle et inanimé de Candy baignant dans une mare de sang ne cessait de hanter son esprit troublé. Elle revoyait l'émotion de terreur mélangée à la surprise sur son visage rond et serti de taches de rousseurs ainsi que la détresse dans ses yeux couleur citrouille.

Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?

Hissée derrière Pitch sur l'un de ses cauchemars, elle dévisageait encore ses mains tachées par le péché, ses cheveux noirs lui fouettant le visage dût au vent de la nuit, comme s'ils souhaitaient la punir de son geste infâme. Ce fut lorsque le croque-mitaine lui tendit la main pour descendre qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient posés devant le fameux puits où ils s'étaient rencontrés, la première fois.

Elle le suivit en silence dans les ténèbres de son repère, le regard vide. Ils descendirent un escalier gravé dans la roche humide. Une odeur de terre et de renfermé se développait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Ils dépassèrent le globe terrestre aux millions de lumières clignotantes puis Pitch la mena jusqu'à une pièce sombre où résidait un lit de bois dépravé aux draps dévorés par la poussière. Le seul autre meuble qui l'accompagnait était un petit bureau sali par du sable noir. Doucement, Pitch la fit s'asseoir sur le lit qui craqua légèrement sous son poids.

\- Tu vas rester longtemps dans cet état ?

Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

\- Qu...

\- Ne me dis pas que la mort de cette gamine te bouleverse à ce point ? Tu devrais être heureuse, pourtant. N'est-ce pas celle qui a volé ta propre fête ?

\- Je...

Elle marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles puis Pitch soupira.

\- Enfin, ressaisis-toi ! Tu es l'esprit des morts ou non ? C'est ton travail.

\- Mon travail n'est pas de tuer par caprices, mais d'apaiser les souffrances des êtres sur le seuil de la mort.

\- Vraiment ? Moi, je crois que tu peux faire mieux que ça. La preuve, tu viens de le faire.

\- Je viens de tuer quelqu'un et tu t'en fiches ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- BIEN SÛR que je m'en fiche ! Que crois-tu que je souhaite faire de ces maudits gardiens ? Les enfermer, les vendre sur le marché noir ? Non ! Je veux les détruire pour que plus personne ne croit en eux, les tuer, oui. Comme ça, ils me ficheront la paix une bonne fois pour toutes ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais pour Candy ? Qu'elle te fiche la paix ?

Samhain ne répondit pas, cherchant ses mots. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de Candy, mais simplement qu'on cesse de la traiter comme elle devrait être traitée, elle : Samhain, l'esprit des morts.

Des morts...

C'est alors que Pitch posa ses mains sur ses épaules et colla son front sur le sien, braquant ses yeux jaunes dans ceux cramoisis de la jeune femme.

\- Sam, tu n'es pas comme eux ; tu es comme moi. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit : Tu n'as pas à être seule. Ensemble, nous ferons des miracles, nous serons respectés et connus par tous les mortels sur cette Terre. Nous vaincrons les gardiens.

\- TU veux vaincre les gardiens. Tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est retrouver la gloire que je possédais avant.

\- Qui crois-tu qui te l'a enlevé, Sam ? Ce n'était pas seulement Candy mais eux aussi. Les humains croient en eux dur comme fer, mais qu'en est-il de nous ? Nous ne sommes rien pour eux, que des déchets, des rats !

C'en était trop. Samhain se leva puis voulut quitter la pièce, le repère, pourvu qu'elle soit seule.

\- Où vas-tu ? Lui dit Pitch derrière elle.

\- Je rentre chez moi.

\- Si tu sors, ils te trouveront.

\- Je m'en fiche, c'est certainement mieux ainsi.

\- Tu veux qu'ils t'arrêtent ? À ta guise. Bonne chance pour sortir d'ici sans mon aide.

Samhain stoppa net ses pas puis se retourna lentement sur un Pitch au sourire narquois, les mains derrière son dos. Elle s'avança dangereusement vers lui dans l'intention de le gifler, mais se résonna à temps. Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle ainsi ? Peut-être valait-il mieux pour elle de rester cachée ici pour le moment, après tout...

Elle inspira profondément avant de déclarer :

\- C'est bon, je reste pour aujourd'hui. Pourrais-je seulement prendre un bain ?

Oui, un bon bain dans une eau chaude lui ferait du bien, elle le sentait. Ils résidaient bien dans un puits, non ?

\- Bien sûr. À ta droite, lorsque tu sors de la pièce, il y a un couloir menant à un escalier. Descends-le et tu devrais y retrouver une source d'eau chaude.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-elle froidement en quittant la chambre.

Elle emprunta la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée puis descendit l'escalier en colimaçon. Malgré les ténèbres régnantes, elle n'eut aucun mal à se diriger, car la jeune femme possédait une vue nocturne depuis toujours, ce pourquoi elle n'aimait pas beaucoup sortir le jour. Elle trouva bien vite la source chaude qu'elle cherchait, sentant déjà une chaleur se dégager jusqu'à elle. Samhain s'approcha de l'eau pour y contempler son reflet. Du sang était resté sur son visage.

S'assurant que personne ne la guettait, elle laissa glisser sa longue robe noire sur le sol et ôta ses bottillons. Une fois complètement nue, elle entra dans l'eau, ce qui lui fit instantanément un bien fou. Elle frotta ses bras et son visage pour se défaire du sang séché puis profita de la chaleur de l'eau afin de se purifier l'esprit.

Fermant les yeux, jouissant de cette paix temporaire, elle ne se doutait pas de l'ombre qui était apparue près de l'escalier. Une ombre mince qui l'observait et se délectait à la vue de ce corps frêle et blanc comme la neige, de ces fesses rondes et de ces seins fermes.

Oh, mais depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas désiré une femme à ce point ?

Probablement jamais, puisqu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, trop occupé à semer la peur dans l'âme des gens.

Samhain se laissait bercer doucement par le mouvement fluide de l'eau, nageant ici et là, souriant presque lorsque sa peau effleura la roche mouillée derrière elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit près de l'escalier en colimaçon puis pivota d'un mouvement brusque, mais il n'y avait personne. Seulement, elle remarqua quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha de ses vêtements qu'elle avait laissé près du bassin, puis remarqua une tunique différente de la sienne qui s'y était ajoutée en plus d'un pantalon noir.

\- N...

Mais c'est alors qu'elle sentit de longs doigts gris et glacés effleurer doucement ses hanches, ce qui la fit frissonner, mais elle ne sut pas vraiment de quoi exactement. Plaisir, peur, ou peut-être les deux ?

Des mains se posèrent ensuite fermement sur son ventre, la plaquant contre un torse froid.

\- Tu es effrayée, susurra Pitch à son oreille, caressant délicatement la peau de son cou.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Non, pas de moi, mais de nous.

Samhain pivota d'un geste pour croiser ses prunelles dorés et cet éternel sourire qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de baisser les yeux juste un instant sur la fine musculature du croque-mitaine, ce torse mince et gris comme la pierre. L'eau montait à ses hanches, juste assez pour camoufler le reste.

\- Tu as peur de tomber amoureuse de moi.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai raison. Je décèle chaque peur, chaque crainte, même les plus discrètes. Et en ce moment, tu as peur de t'attacher, ce pourquoi tu ne cesses de me fuir.

Le visage de Samhain s'assombrit, mais elle ne détourna pourtant pas le regard.

\- Et j'imagine que ça t'amuse.

\- Oui... et non, répondit-il en penchant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. Je dirais plus que ça m'excite.

Puis il s'avança vers elle, collant son corps contre le sien. La jeune femme se laissa faire. Pourquoi se défiler à chaque fois, après tout ? Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille puis elle ferma les yeux, sa tête posée sur son torse. Elle entendit son coeur battre à un rythme régulier, sa respiration lente. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, ses doigts parcourir son dos pour descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. Les deux esprits restèrent un long moment dans cette position, savourant l'odeur de chacun, jusqu'à ce que Pitch ne s'empare brusquement de ses cuisses et la plaque sur le mur du bassin, ce qui la força à s'accrocher à son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il échappa un petit rire doucereux comme simple réponse, dévoilant ses dents pointues. Elle constata alors le désir s'emparer de lui lorsqu'elle sentit son membre se durcir au contact de son entrecuisse, ses jambes entourant sa taille. Pitch déposa ensuite un baiser glacé dans son cou pour monter jusqu'à ses lèvres, lentement, rien que pour faire augmenter le plaisir. Samhain se laissa embrasser, passant une main dans les cheveux dressés en pointe du croque-mitaine.

La respiration de ce dernier se fit plus intense quand elle se cambra vers l'arrière, lui donnant accès à sa poitrine. Il sourit avant de la prendre sauvagement, la faisant pousser un petit cri.

Puis ils finirent cette nuit torride enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, sur le lit dépravé du roi des cauchemars.


	8. Chapitre 7

7.

Samhain se réveilla peu avant le coucher du soleil. Malgré la nuit dernière passée dans les bras de Pitch, son sommeil fut hanté par des cauchemars, ce qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Son amant dormait toujours, donc elle en profita pour se rhabiller puis quitter la pièce sans un bruit. Elle arpenta lentement les murs glacés et rocheux du repère, y trouvant un certain réconfort. La jeune femme s'ennuyait déjà de son chez soi, son cimetière, sa forêt. Oui la compagnie de Pitch ne lui faisait pas de tort, mais elle s'était attachée à cette solitude pendant tous ces siècles. Cette solitude tendre et froide, sa seule amie, la seule qu'elle n'ait jamais eue, d'ailleurs.

Se dégourdir les jambes lui fit du bien. Elle sillonna quelques pièces au hasard, y cherchant elle ne savait quoi, ses pensées hantées par des questions floues.

Samhain doutait qu'avoir ainsi offert son corps à cet homme ait été une bonne idée. Si tôt, en plus, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours.

Oui, que lui prenait-il, tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi Pitch serait différent des autres, pourquoi aurait-elle confiance en lui ?

Comme elle avait eu confiance en ce menteur de mari...

Elle soupira.

\- Cinq-cent ans ont passé et tu lui en veux encore... quelle rancunière tu es, ma pauvre Sam, se dit-elle tout haut, sans vraiment se rendre compte où elle venait d'aboutir.

Car, en effet, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait désormais dégageait une noirceur et un froid encore plus insistants que les autres. Sous l'immense plafond de pierre couvert de dizaines de stalactites dégoulinant d'humidité, des centaines de cages de fer rouillé pendaient, vides et tristes.

L'esprit des morts sillonna avec curiosité cet endroit, se demandant si ces cages avaient déjà servi ou non, jusqu'à ce qu'une faible lumière dorée ne se dégage de ce qui sembla être un globe terrestre.

Elle s'approcha, observant l'objet flottant. L'aura qu'elle avait aperçu se révélait être en fait des millions de petites lumières gisant sur les continents, telles des étoiles arpentant un ciel de nuit. Samhain effleura l'étrange globe d'un doigt, fascinée. Lorsque Pitch lui avait fait visiter le repère la première fois, elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais alors qu'elle se trouvait seule, la jeune femme se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien servir. En tout cas, ça ne pouvait certainement se révéler une simple décoration.

\- Ce globe me sert de fenêtre sur le monde et ces lumières indiquent chaque enfant croyant fermement aux gardiens. Je te laisse imaginer à quel point je l'apprécie.

Samhain ne se retourna pas, sachant bien qu'il s'agissait de Pitch. Elle sentait sa présence, juste derrière elle.

\- Tu as fait de beaux cauchemars, j'espère ?

\- Des plus merveilleux, répondit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Tu t'habitueras.

\- Comment ça ? Dit-elle en pivotant vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Tu crois peut-être que nous aurons d'autres journées semblables ?

\- Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre que ça ne t'a pas déplu.

\- Oh, pitié ! Trouve-toi une autre maîtresse. Nous... J'ai fait une erreur et... ça ne se reproduira plus.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle crut, le croque-mitaine ne se mit pas en colère. Au contraire, il gardait un air calme et étrangement serein. Il la dépassa pour observer lui aussi le globe tournoyant lentement sur lui-même, le regard impassible.

\- Laisse-moi te poser une simple question. Si cela a vraiment été une erreur, comme tu le dis si bien, pourquoi es-tu restée alors que tu sais très bien où se trouve la sortie ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente. J'ai bien dû te montrer au moins une bonne dizaine de façons de quitter mon repère, la première fois que tu es venue. D'ailleurs, toi qui était si sceptique à l'idée de combattre les gardiens, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à me prêter main forte lors de mon affrontement avec eux.

\- Je...

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en détournant les yeux.

\- Quelle âme torturée que tu fais, ma pauvre Samhain, continua-t-il. Tu me fais presque pitié. Ta peur de ne plus jamais être acceptée est si grande que tu ne sais plus quel camp rejoindre.

\- Tais-toi.

Mais il l'ignora.

\- Tu ne veux pas demander l'aide des gardiens par peur de ne jamais être acceptée parmi eux, tu hésites de t'allier à moi par crainte de représailles, mais par-dessus tout...

Il s'approcha d'elle, effleurant son oreille de ses fines lèvres grises.

\- Par-dessus tout, tu as peur de la solitude.

\- TAIS-TOI, J'AI DIS !

D'un geste impulsif, elle tenta de le frapper au visage, mais il s'empara de son poignet à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Elle voulut se défaire de son emprise, mais malgré la frêle silhouette de Pitch, il se révéla plutôt coriace.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Lança-t-elle sèchement en fixant d'un air mauvais ses yeux gris-dorés. Tu aimes bien te moquer de moi, pas vrai ?

Elle retira brusquement son bras de sa main, mais il ne tenta pas de la retenir de nouveau. Ils se fixèrent un court moment, Samhain tentant avait peine de retenir sa colère et Pitch avec un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu comprendras bien vite que mon camp se révèle le plus avantageux pour toi, Sam, fit-il sur un ton doux. Malheureusement, les gens ne peuvent comprendre notre manière de vivre. Le noir les effraie, mais pourtant cette couleur se marie avec toutes les autres.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait plus dire un mot ou entendre quoique ce soit. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, retrouver cette solitude que Pitch affirmait tant qu'elle craignait. Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons puis s'éloigna de lui, jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres et disparaître.

***

Candy ouvrit les yeux et sa vue fut d'abord floue et indistincte. Une atroce migraine lui meurtrissait le front, comme si on l'avait assommé avec une massue. Son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir, mais en particulier sa jambe droite, dont elle sentait un engourdissement désagréable. Elle se releva sur les coudes avec difficulté tout en étouffant une plainte, puis observa la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une chambre éclairée d'une immense fenêtre d'où se filtraient les rayons du soleil derrière les rideaux de velours rouges. La petite fille remarqua des pansements lui couvrant le ventre, puis les souvenirs lui revinrent tranquillement en mémoire.

Sam.

C'était elle qui l'avait blessée. Elle lui avait transpercé le ventre de sa main alors que la fillette avait s'était jeter devant Toothiana afin de la résonner.

Sam...

Qu'était-elle donc devenue ? Candy ne pouvait croire que la jeune femme soit devenue un monstre au point de s'allier à ce maudit croque-mitaine, ce Pitch Black de malheur.

Oui, c'était certainement de sa faute à lui. Il l'avait manipulé, elle en était certaine !

Candy voulut sortir du lit, mais lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur le sol, elle tomba instantanément, ses jambes ne pouvant définitivement plus soutenir le poids de son corps. Ce fut le bruit de sa chute qui alerta Nord, qui pénétra en trombe dans la chambre.

\- Candy ! S'exclama-t-il en venant à son aide. Tu aller mieux ?

\- Je... Mes jambes... Je ne peux plus marcher.

Et lorsqu'ils posèrent tous deux les yeux sur sa jambe blessée, désormais dénudée de son collant rayé habituel, Nord échappa un hoquet de stupeur. La peau autrefois rosée de son membre avait pris une couleur grisâtre, terne et fade où l'on pouvait apercevoir des sortes d'engelures noires qui serpentaient dans tous les sens tels des vaisseaux sanguins meurtris. Candy ne put retenir ses larmes de sortir.

\- Je... Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Mais non, voyons ! Moi et les autres sont là pour te protéger, Candy. Ce n'est que blessure temporaire et toi vite guérir, je te le promets.

Les grands yeux bleus compatissants du Père-Noël réussirent à la calmer quelque peu, mais la fillette ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Jamais on ne l'avait blessé ainsi durant toute sa vie en tant qu'esprit.

\- Candy, reprit Nord en posant l'une de ses grandes mains sur sa frêle épaule. Je te promettre que je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal. Aucun enfant sur cette terre ne devrait souffrir.

\- Tu es gentil, Nord, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

\- Moi ne pas être seulement gentil, moi être réaliste !

Candy sourit faiblement, songeant à Samhain, à ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, à présent.

L'esprit des morts, son idole, celle qu'elle avait toujours admirée avait tenté de la tuer.

Devait-elle la pardonner ?

Ou la détester ?

***

Samhain pleurait à chaudes larmes, recroquevillée sous un arbre pendant que la pluie se rabattait sur la ville obscurcie par la nuit. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas laissé aller ainsi, donnant liberté à ses émotions ? Elle pleurait non seulement pour la mort de Candy, mais également pour Sable, prisonnier elle ne savait où, sa propre âme torturée par toutes sortes de sentiments étranges, pleurait de tout.

La jeune femme se sentait salie, salie par le chagrin et la solitude.

\- Arrête de chialer, s'ordonna-t-elle à elle-même. Le chagrin est pour les faibles, tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer ! Tu es l'esprit des morts, bon sang, ressaisis-toi !

Elle sécha ses larmes du rebord de sa main, même si sa gorge était encore remplie de sanglots retenus. En posant le regard devant elle, elle aperçut une frêle silhouette translucide, celle d'une petite fille qui lui fit immédiatement penser à...

\- Candy ? Lança-t-elle au fantôme.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- A...mé...lie...

Elle échappa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Quel âge as-tu, Amélie ?

\- C... Cinq... ans...

La fillette portait de grands yeux terrifiés, de longs cheveux ainsi qu'une voix brisée et lointaine. Il y avait longtemps que Samhain n'avait pas croisé de morts, elle qui en avait tant eu l'habitude, autrefois. Décidément, ceux d'aujourd'hui préféraient rester dans leurs tombes.

\- Comment es-tu morte ?

La petite Amélie regarda ses pieds avant de répondre :

\- Mon... papa a mis ses mains... ses... ses mains autour de... mon... mon cou.

Elle lui désigna timidement les traces encore visibles d'étouffements à sa gorge.

\- Tu es seule ? Demanda Samhain.

Hochement de tête.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez ma... maman. Vos pleurs... ressemblaient aux siens quand on m'a enterré.

\- Je suis navrée de t'avoir réveillé.

\- C'est pas grave.

Un son de cloche retentit alors à travers de la ville, celles de l'église. Samhain regarda au loin.

Son qu'elle détestait, car il lui faisait bien trop songer à des souvenirs lointains.

Des souvenirs dont elle ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Lorsqu'elle pivota les yeux vers la fillette, celle-ci n'y était plus. Peut-être n'aimait-elle pas ce bruit, elle non plus.

Après plusieurs heures, quand le soleil fut levé, elle ne retourna pas à son tombeau, là où elle avait l'habitude d'aller dormir. Elle n'avait pas sommeil, de toute façon.

La jeune femme préféra se promener en ville, remarquant les visages cernés de beaucoup d'enfants, signe évident qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une bonne nuit.

Pitch, sans aucun doute.

Sans Sable pour amener les rêves, ce dernier était libre de faire comme bon lui semblait du sommeil des enfants.

Elle déambula dans une rue qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment visité, s'arrêtant ici et là, passant au travers des gens.

Invisible, comme toujours.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin vers le cimetière, une petite boutique solitaire attira son attention. Sur la porte de bois foncé gisait une pancarte violette sur laquelle était écrit : Boutique The Raven.

Tiens, elle n'avait jamais vu de magasin pareil.

Poussée par la curiosité, elle décida d'y entrer.

L'endroit dégageait une étonnante ambiance chaleureuse, avec ses murs peints en noir et les tableaux aux thèmes lugubres qui les décoraient. Des vêtements étaient suspendus un peu partout, attendant d'être essayé. Robes, corsets, pantalons, jupes longues et courtes, T-shirts, ceintures, bottes, chaussures, il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! Samhain remarqua même une section pour hommes, un peu en retrait.

Elle s'avança, admiratrice, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne croise une table où gisaient d'étranges objets qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'empara d'un petit contenant rond dans laquelle s'y trouvait une sorte de poudre blanche. Ensuite, une minuscule boîte rectangulaire où y était inscrit « Testeur : Mauve secret».

Étrange, mais amusant !

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet dans un miroir en forme de gargouille, accroché juste au-dessus de la table. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur l'objet mauve qu'elle tenait toujours. Derrière, elle y lut ceci : « Appliquer sur les lèvres, laisser sécher durant une minute pour un reflet intense de sensualité ».

Sous l'impulsion, elle ouvrit le petit contenant et appliqua maladroitement l'objet à la texture plus ou moins molle sur ses lèvres blanches, qui se teintèrent d'une couleur violette à son toucher.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit votre couleur.

Elle sursauta, échappant l'objet sur le sol. À sa droite se tenait une adolescente d'environ dix-sept ans aux courts cheveux noirs et le visage rempli d'anneaux argentés. Ses vêtements variaient du noir au violet dont le T-shirt était parsemé de trous et de chaînes pendantes. Les ongles de sa main droite, vernis d'une couleur sombre, tapotaient le bois de la table.

Samhain jeta un regard derrière elle, puis se pointa, mal assurée.

\- M-Moi ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Il n'y a pas d'autres clients.

La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Cette mortelle venait-elle vraiment de lui parler ?

À elle ?

L'esprit invisible ?

\- Tu... Tu peux me voir ? Hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Ouais, répondit la fille en la dévisageant étrangement. Pourquoi cette question ?

L'esprit des morts ne répondit pas, se demandant si elle rêvait. Cette humaine pouvait la voir ! Un sourire fendit son visage d'un seul coup.

\- Oh... Oh, mon dieu ! C'est... C'est merveilleux.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes un fantôme et que je viens de me découvrir des dons de voyance ? Ironisa l'adolescente.

\- Non, je... je ne suis pas un fantôme...

\- Bien ! Ouais, j'avoue que si vous étiez un fantôme, vous n'auriez pas pu prendre ce rouge-à-lèvres. Sinon, comme je disais, je ne crois pas que ce mauve vous aille bien. Je vous conseillerais plutôt celui-ci, dit-elle en s'emparant d'un autre objet semblable. Ce rouge cramoisis mettrait très bien en valeur vos lentilles.

\- Mes... Mes quoi ?

\- Vos lentilles de contact, précisa-t-elle en pointant ses yeux. Ce rouge est ultra réaliste, je dois dire ! On dirait presque que c'est votre couleur naturelle.

Décidément, cette fille la prenait pour une simple mortelle.

\- Wouahhh ! Vous êtes d'une blancheur ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'emparant sans retenue de l'une de ses mains. Comme j'aimerais avoir un teint comme le vôtre !

\- C'est gentil.

\- Ah, mais je m'excuse de mon impolitesse. Je m'appelle Morgane, ce magasin appartient à ma mère et j'en suis donc une vendeuse. Dommage que peu de clients viennent y acheter quelque chose. Faut dire que la mode goth est assez rejetée, de nos jours. C'est si beau, le noir, pourtant !

Samhain l'écoutait en souriant, réalisant à peine qu'elle discutait enfin avec une mortelle.

Qui aimait le noir.

Et qui la voyait, elle !


	9. Chapitre 8

8.

Près d'une semaine avait passé depuis le combat entre Pitch et les gardiens. Jack Frost, Tooth, Bunny et Nord tentaient par tous les moyens de ralentir les cauchemars du croque-mitaine devenant de plus en plus dévastateurs sur les enfants du monde. Sandy restait introuvable. Les quatre légendes se séparaient de pays en pays, bataillant ardemment contre ces ombres sinistres, mais ils savaient que sans l'aide du Marchand de Sable, ils ne pourraient pas tenir très longtemps ainsi.

De plus, Noël approchait, ce qui forçait Nord à rester plus souvent à sa fabrique afin de s'assurer du bon déroulement de la production des cadeaux. Candy demeurait toujours mal en point et son état s'aggravait de jours en jours à cause de sa jambe blessée par la flèche cauchemardesque que Pitch lui avait tirée. Son membre avait pris une teinte encore plus sombre qu'au début, la faisant souffrir le martyre, comme si des millions d'aiguilles lui transperçaient la peau de l'intérieur. Les yétis et les elfes du Père-Noël avaient essayé toutes les cures possibles, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Le Marchand de Sable aurait facilement pu lui ôter ce mal grâce à son sable doré, contrastant avec celui de Pitch.

Si seulement ils savaient où on l'avait emprisonné.

On avait d'ailleurs plus revu Samhain depuis un bout de temps. D'après les rumeurs, elle ne se tenait plus avec Pitch, car ce dernier avait été aperçu seul la plupart du temps. Que devenait-elle ? Nul ne savait.

Candy observait mélancoliquement la faible neige tombant dehors, à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Nord. Couchée dans le lit, elle mastiquait un chewing-gum sans grand intérêt, trouvant le goût presque amer, ce qui était signe qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, car la fillette adorait tous les bonbons, quels qu'ils soient. Elle ne dégageait plus cette joie et cette innocence de petite fille d'Halloween. Elle ne riait plus et ne faisait plus de blagues.

Comme si elle mourrait petit à petit.

Tooth rendait souvent visite à Candy, accompagnée de ses fidèles petites fées, se sentant encore coupable de son agression. Elle restait à son chevet quelques heures, le temps de lui raconter des histoires héroïques des légendes les plus connues, telles l'Homme de la Lune, Mère Nature, tous ces êtres surpuissants. La jeune femme à demi colibri et la fillette avaient commencé à développer une sorte de relation mère-fille, ce qui apaisait quelque peu l'atmosphère tendue de ces derniers jours.

En cet après-midi d'automne, Jack Frost arpentait les rues bondées d'une petite ville des États-Unis, y faisant régner l'hiver tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Jouant quelques tours aux passants qu'il croisait, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'y avait pourtant pas le même plaisir qu'à l'habitude. Il entendit les remarques désagréables qu'on répliquait à ses farces glacées, elles qui, d'ordinaire, donnait tant de joie aux visages mortels.

La nuit tombée, il fut surpris de retrouver Toothiana, volant sur place au-dessus d'un toit à l'aide de ses ailes de colibri. Il la rejoignit, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Oh, bonsoir Jack, dit-elle alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée.

\- Salut. Il est bien rare que je te vois arpenter le terrain. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que j'ai pris l'habitude de surveiller mes petites fées lorsqu'elles vont chercher les dents. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver, avec Pitch et Samhain qui traînent dans les parages...

\- Ouais, je comprends.

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux alors qu'ils observaient le ciel étoilé, le Lune gigantesque gisant derrière de pâles nuages grisâtres. Les deux gardiens n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé de leur baiser inattendu. Bunny et Nord les avaient si taquiné que ça en était devenu agaçant.

\- C'est une belle neige que tu as fait tomber là, dit Tooth afin de briser le silence devenu un peu trop pesant à son goût.

\- C'est gentil. Tu récoltes beaucoup de dents, ces temps-ci ?

\- Oui, assez même ! La plupart sont de belles dents en santé, surtout des incisives. L'autre jour, l'une de mes fées m'a rapporté la canine la plus cariée que je n'ai jamais vu ! Et dire qu'il y a des parents qui laissent leurs enfants manger autant de sucreries...

Elle stoppa net ses paroles en songeant instinctivement à Candy, puis elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Jack déposa doucement sa main glacé sur sa joue.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, la rassura-t-il.

La fée des Dents soupira, ses yeux violets submergés d'une tristesse sans bornes.

\- Je me souviens lorsqu'elle a perdu ses dents de lait, dit-elle en regardant la ville d'un air mélancolique. Elles étaient si adorables, si belles. Candy elle-même était dans ce temps-là une fillette bien attachante, vivant dans une époque près de la Renaissance, alors que les plus grands explorateurs parcouraient le monde à la recherche de trésors.

\- Tu as bonne mémoire pour te souvenir de tout ça.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis la Gardienne de la Mémoire, c'est mon travail, sourit-elle.

\- Oui, j'oubliais presque, désolé.

De nouveau, les yeux azur de Jack se posèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il lui prit tendrement ses mains délicates.

\- Jack... murmura-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais souhaité te dire il y a longtemps, déjà.

\- Moi aussi... Mais vas-y d'abord, je t'écoute.

\- Je...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car une mini Tooth vint les déranger, complètement paniquée. Elle piailla quelque chose d'incompréhensible à la Fée des Dents.

\- Tu... Tu es sûre ? S'horrifia cette dernière.

La petite fée hocha la tête avec conviction, ses grands yeux violets terrifiés.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Jack, inquiet.

\- C'est Pitch. Blue et les autres ont aperçu un de ses cauchemars, pas très loin d'ici. Il se dirigeait dans la chambre d'un adulte.

\- D'un adulte ? Pitch n'est pas sensé ne s'attaquer qu'aux enfants ?

\- Apparemment, il a décidé d'agrandir sa clientèle, fit-elle sombrement. Allons-y.

Les deux gardiens suivirent la petite Blue à travers les rues, ayant l'impression que plus ils approchaient du croque-mitaine, plus l'atmosphère s'assombrissait. En effet, la Lune avait disparu sous un sombre nuage noir, ce qui procurait un air sinistre aux alentours. Jack et Tooth ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à retrouver le cauchemar de Pitch, dont une traînée de sable sombre se propageait jusqu'à la fenêtre d'une maison. À l'intérieur, ils y virent une femme d'un certain âge gémir dans son sommeil alors qu'un serpent effleurait ses cheveux blancs au-dessus de sa tête. D'un geste de son bâton, Jack congela le cauchemar qui s'écrasa en un bruit sourd sur le sol avant de disparaître. Les traits de la vieille femme se détendirent par la suite.

Mais les gardiens étaient loin d'en avoir fini. Dehors, presque toutes les habitations avaient été envahies de ces ombres diaboliques. Ils tentèrent d'en éliminer un maximum, y cherchant Pitch, mais ce dernier n'était nulle part, comme si ses cauchemars étaient devenus autonomes.

\- Ils sont bien trop nombreux ! Lança Tooth au bout de trente minutes de combat. On a besoin d'aide.

\- Rejoindre Nord et Bunny prendra bien trop de temps, répondit Jack, cherchant rapidement une solution. Si ça continue comme ça, on ne croira plus en nous avant le lever du jour...

Mais alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, il vit un cauchemar en forme de cheval s'approcher dangereusement d'eux, accompagné d'une centaine de ses semblables. Ils avançaient en cercle autour d'eux, menaçant de les attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Puis, ils frappèrent.

Jack et Tooth s'attendirent à se faire ronger par la peur et l'obscurité, mais rien ne vint.

Au lieu de ça, ce qu'ils virent les figèrent sur place.

Des flèches dorées s'étaient abattues sur leurs ennemis d'un seul coup, les faisant fondre tel du métal en fusion. Les cauchemars tâchèrent rapidement de battre en retraire face à cette nouvelle menace.

Jack et Tooth crurent d'abord qu'il s'agissait des rêves de Sable, mais ils s'ôtèrent bien vite cette idée de la tête, car un jeune homme aux traits à peine plus vieux que Jack se posa devant eux. Ses longs cheveux blonds entouraient un visage carré, mais doux, dont les yeux bleus les dévisageaient d'un regard perçant. Malgré sa fine musculature camouflée sous un chiton de lin, sa peau lisse et rosée ainsi que son arc-à-flèches en or pur accroché à son épaule, le plus impressionnant restait ses immenses ailes d'ange repliées dans son dos, d'un blanc de neige, dont l'aura dégageait un sentiment de passion et une beauté des plus célestes. Jack et Tooth en furent éblouis.

\- Cupidon ! S'exclama la Fée des Dents.

\- Navré de cette brusque intervention, déclara-t-il, mais ces cauchemars m'empêchent de faire mon travail.

\- Merci du coup de main, lui dit Jack en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main.

Mais l'esprit de l'amour ne sembla pas partager sa joie et dévisagea sa main d'un regard glacial.

\- On se connait, gamin ?

\- Il s'appelle Jack Frost, le présenta Tooth à sa place.

\- Ah, oui, le nouveau gardien. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Un vrai casse-pieds, non ?

Cupidon possédait une voix angélique, mais au ton désagréable, ce qui mit Jack en rogne.

\- T'es copain avec Bunny pour me traiter comme ça ou quoi ? Demanda ce dernier. Pour l'esprit de l'Amour, je te croyais plus sympa.

\- Faut pas se fier aux rumeurs, mon gars. L'Amour est un sentiment des plus compliqués, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Sinon, ravi d'avoir pu vous rendre service. Sur ce, je dois y aller.

Ses ailes se déployèrent, mais Tooth le retint.

\- Attends, s'il te plait ! Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Pitch... il a kidnappé le Marchand de Sable et ses cauchemars sont en train de dévorer le sommeil des gens du monde entier.

\- Je sais, répondit Cupidon. Sachez que je suis triste pour ce petit bonhomme, je l'aime bien, mais votre guerre ne me concerne pas. Je ne suis qu'un messager du Destin et mon travail consiste à répandre l'Amour dans le cœur des mortels, pas à combattre le croque-mitaine.

\- Pitié... l'implora Tooth. Écoute, notre amie, Candy, est très malade et si on ne retrouve pas Sable, elle va mourir...

\- Attends, tu as bien dis Candy, la fillette rousse d'Halloween ?

\- Oui...

\- Que lui est-il arrivé, au juste ?

\- Il y a une semaine, nous avons combattu Pitch et Samhain, mais Candy s'est faite gravement blessé. Heureusement, nous avons réussi à la sauver, mais son état se dégrade dû à une flèche que Pitch lui a décochée à la jambe...

Cupidon replia ses ailes d'un coup et son regard se fit encore plus sérieux. Il s'approcha des gardiens.

\- C'est d'accord. Si c'est pour Candy, je veux bien vous aider. Je lui dois une fière chandelle à cette petite.

La petite Candy observait la poupée russe que Nord lui avait confectionnée spécialement pour elle. Ce dernier avait bien cerné les différentes facettes de sa personnalité. Il y avait d'abord son côté farceuse et joyeuse, venait ensuite la timide, puis la courageuse, l'innocente et enfin, enfouie tout au fond d'elle-même : la sage. Car contrairement à ce que la plupart des gardiens pensaient d'elle, Candy possédait une certaine sagesse que rares détenaient. Une sagesse des plus pures : celle de voir le bon côté de chaque personne.

Comme Samhain.

Ce fut des coups furtifs à la porte qui la firent revenir à la réalité. Elle cacha sa poupée russe sous ses draps et lança un ''Entrez'' mal assuré. Elle fut heureuse de voir pénétrer la Fée des Dents ainsi que Jack, mais surtout le jeune homme blond qui les suivait. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage cerné.

\- Cupyyyy ! S'exclama-t-elle en tendant les bras vers lui.

Cupidon la serra dans ses bras, ce qui fit soupirer de bonheur l'une des bébés fées de Toothiana.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda Candy.

\- Tes amis m'ont dit que tu étais dans un sale état. Tu sais bien que je suis immédiatement accouru ! Montre-moi ton mal, si tu veux bien.

C'est en crispant les dents que la fillette retira les couvertures afin de dévoiler sa jambe meurtrie. Tous froncèrent les sourcils, impuissants, tous sauf Cupidon, qui analysait la blessure avec précision.

\- Une flèche empoisonnée, remplie non seulement de cauchemars, mais de peur et de désespoir. Sable pourrait effectivement régler tout ça en un clin d'œil, car le rêve est une cure incontournable contre les cauchemars, mais Candy ne tiendra pas jusque-là.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Jack.

\- Personne ne sait ou Pitch a caché Sable. Le temps qu'on le retrouve, il sera trop tard pour Candy.

\- Il n'y a donc aucun remède ? S'horrifia Tooth.

Le visage de Cupidon s'assombrit.

\- Non. Par contre, je pourrais fabriquer un petit quelque chose qui retardera les effets du poison. Pour cela, j'aurai besoin de quelques ingrédients. J'ai bien beau détenir l'Amour, mais j'ai besoin d'une touche d'espoir, ce que votre ami le Lapin de Pâques pourra certainement me fournir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? S'impatienta l'esprit de l'Hiver. Allons-y !

\- Je n'avais pas terminé. J'aurai besoin de quelque chose dont seule Candy pourra nous dévoiler l'existence. J'ai besoin d'un sentiment. Un sentiment fort, un sentiment presque égal à l'Amour : l'Admiration, celle que Candy possède envers la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Et non, ce n'est pas toi, Jack.

Ce dernier retint un commentaire désagréable. Cupidon se tourna vers la fillette.

\- Je crois que tu sais de qui je parle, Candy.

Celle-ci hocha lentement la tête.

\- Samhain, déclara-t-elle.


	10. Chapitre 9

9.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la jeune Morgan, Samhain lui rendait souvent visite à la boutique, sans pourtant rien acheter, ce qui ne sembla pas incommoder l'adolescente, qui commençait déjà à se lier d'amitié avec l'esprit des Morts. Cette dernière ne lui avait pas encore révéler sa véritable identité, craignant de l'effrayer. Elle ne souhaitait pas la faire fuir, elle qui n'avait pas croisé de mortels ayant la capacité de la voir depuis bien des siècles.

En cet après-midi pluvieux, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se dirigeait vers The Raven, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres pâles. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la boutique, elle aperçut la jeune gothique qui l'accueillit d'un faible signe de la main, l'autre massant son front.

Décidément, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

\- Eh, Sam, dit-elle. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Tu ne sembles pas en très bonne forme.

\- Oh, tu sais... Ces derniers temps, je ne fais pas des rêves très agréables. D'ailleurs, j'ai plusieurs copines qui leur arrive la même chose. Les cauchemars courent, on dirait.

Samhain déglutit, sachant bien qui déclenchait cette vague de mauvais rêves. Il y avait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas croisé Pitch. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais une part d'elle-même s'en ennuyait.

\- Ma mère pense qu'il s'agit du croque-mitaine, continua Morgan. Trente-sept ans et elle croit encore à ces balivernes ! Tu imagines ça, toi ?

\- Oui, quelle blague... répondit-elle d'un ton mal assuré.

\- Malgré que, s'il existait vraiment, je l'imaginerais plutôt sexy. Quoi, me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai le droit de rêver, nah ? Imagine, un beau jeune homme mince, tout en noir, les cheveux longs, hum !

Samhain échappa un petit rire.

\- Jeune ? Plus ou moins, mais les cheveux longs ? Pas vraiment, ne put-elle s'empêcher de la corriger.

\- Ouais, comme si tu l'avais déjà vu, toi ! Ria l'adolescente. Bon, et bien étant donné que je ferme tôt aujourd'hui, tu veux bien venir chez moi ? Ma mère t'aimerait bien, je crois.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Aux alentours de dix-sept heures, Samhain et Morgan sortirent de la boutique lorsque cette dernière eut bien fermé la porte à clef. Ils marchèrent ensuite pendant une dizaine de minutes à travers la pluie toujours présente, bavardant de tout et de rien. Morgan la mena jusqu'à une petite maison solitaire où reposait une plantation de roses devant la façade. Samhain trouva sa demeure magnifique malgré sa simplicité. Elle dégageait quelque chose de différent des autres maisons humaines.

Quelque chose... de magique.

Elles gravirent le petit escalier de marbre puis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Une odeur d'encens se filtra instantanément dans l'air, faisant soupirer l'esprit des morts de bonheur. Quel beau parfum, songea-t-elle. La décoration y était toute aussi chaleureuse, avec les nombreux tableaux décorant les murs peints en des couleurs sombres, les chandeliers posés un peu partout et les nombreux bibelots représentant des fées, des elfes, des dragons et bien d'autres créatures mythologiques que Samhain reconnut plus ou moins.

Lorsqu'elles passèrent devant la cuisine, l'esprit y vit une femme dans la fin trentaine absorbée dans sa lecture sur un livre aux symboles qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle leva ses yeux bruns vers sa fille, puis sur Samhain, qu'elle dévisagea durant un long moment.

\- Bonsoir, maman, la salua Morgan en déposant son manteau noir sur le regard d'une chaise.

\- Bonsoir, chérie. Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle à Samhain sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Elle s'appelle Sam. Tu sais, la cliente qui vient souvent ces derniers jours dont je t'ai parlé ? J'ai cru bon de l'inviter à dîner.

\- Sam... répéta doucement sa mère. Vous dégagez une drôle d'aura, ma chère. Vous ne seriez pas un esprit, par hasard ?

Samhain haussa les sourcils à ses question, bouche-bée. Non seulement la fille, mais la mère pouvait également la voir ! De mieux en mieux.

\- Je...

\- Maman, ne recommence pas avec ça ! Soupira Morgan.

Mais la femme l'ignora puis ferma son livre avant de s'avancer doucement vers Samhain. Cette dernière resta immobile, un peu surprise de son attitude. Plongeant les yeux dans les siens, elle sentit la mère sonder son esprit. Mais... comment ? Comment une simple humaine pouvait accomplir cela ?

À moins qu'elle ne soit une...

Non... impossible !

\- Vous êtes une sorcière wiccane, murmura l'esprit, le regard étincelant.

La femme hocha positivement la tête, un sourire s'élevant sur ses lèvres. Elle possédait de longs cheveux châtains, des yeux bruns et un visage qui lui rappela celui de Morgan. Elle était habillée d'une tunique bleue marine descendant jusqu'à ses pieds.

\- Appelez-moi Lys, dit-elle. Lys Millers. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, Sam, mais pas dans cette vie. Vous êtes un esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgan semblait complètement perdue. Ses yeux arpentaient sa mère, puis Samhain, puis sa mère.

La jeune femme finit par acquiescer.

\- Mon véritable nom est Samhain. Je suis l'esprit des Morts.

\- Vous avez tout mon respect.

\- Samhain ? Répéta Morgan, les yeux aussi ronds que des balles de golf. Ce ne serait pas l'évènement que nous fêtons tous les ans afin de célébrer la Nouvelle Année, maman ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Vous... Vous me rendez encore grâce ? Demanda Samhain, les larmes aux yeux. Même après tous ces siècles, vous... mais je croyais que... je croyais que la Wicca avait disparu depuis de nombreuses années ! Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas croisé de mortels qui... croient... en moi...

Cette fois, elle ne put s'en empêcher : les larmes dévalèrent ses yeux contre son gré. Morgan et Lys posèrent une main réconfortante sur ses épaules.

\- Il est vrai que notre religion se fait rare et est souvent mal comprise par les gens normaux, ce pourquoi nous restons discrets. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Samhain, on ne vous a pas oublié.

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Elle resta donc à dîner avec les Millers, discutant surtout de Wicca, des anciennes religions, des fêtes et tout le reste. La jeune femme était si heureuse d'enfin pouvoir discuter avec des mortels qu'elle ne tenait plus sur place. Elle apprit que la Wicca était de famille chez Lys et Morgan, qu'elles la pratiquaient de mères en filles. Le mari de Lys était mort depuis quelques années, mais lui aussi l'avait pratiquée.

Elle quitta la demeure vers minuit, leur promettant de revenir leur rendre visite, car Lys connaissait bien d'autres wiccanes à vouloir rencontrer une célébrité de leur religion, ce qui ravit la jeune femme de plus bel.

Elle retourna en direction du cimetière, ne se souciant même plus des rares passants qui ne la voyaient pas. Quel intérêt, après tout ? On croyait encore à elle, ce qui voulait dire que plus Morgan et Lys parleraient d'elle et plus Samhain se sentirait plus vivante que jamais !

En près de quatre siècle, elle se revoyait enfin sourire de façon franche et naturelle.

La pluie avait été remplacée par la neige, qui tombait en de petits flocons délicats sur sa peau blanche. Samhain profita de l'air glacé en fermant les yeux, respirant comme si c'était la première fois.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer le cimetière qu'elle sentit une présence familière derrière elle.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse, ce soir, Sam.

Pitch.

Elle se retourna vers lui, croisant ses yeux perçants à travers l'obscurité de la nuit. Il avait les mains croisées derrière le dos et Samhain put très bien discerner l'éternel sourire doucereux sur ses lèvres minces.

\- C'est vrai, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

\- Ma présence te déplait à ce point ?

Elle ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Peut-être avait-elle été un peu dure avec lui, c'est vrai.

\- Non... En fait, je te dois des remerciements.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il. Y aurait-il un rapport avec cette adolescente que tu visites souvent, ces derniers jours ?

\- Oui ! Répondit-elle. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Mes cauchemars me l'ont dit.

\- Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?

\- Qui sait.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer l'un l'autre, rubis contre citrine, s'affrontant du regard. Un vent frais se déclara, faisant virevolter leurs cheveux.

\- Merci, souffla finalement Samhain. Je dois avouer que sans ton aide... enfin, sans tes cauchemars, je n'aurais peut-être jamais pu discuter avec Morgan, qui ne m'aurait jamais invité chez elle donc... Elle ne m'aurait probablement jamais présenté sa mère, qui fait partie d'un clan wiccan et qui me vénère chaque année... Je...

Pitch restait de marbre, mais son sourire s'élargit.

\- Je te l'avais dit, pourtant, mais tu en n'as fait qu'à ta tête.

Puis il leva la tête vers le ciel noir, dénué d'étoiles et même de la Lune dont les rayons éclairaient habituellement la nuit, donnant un soupçon d'espoir sur les gens dormant tranquillement.

Mais depuis que Sable n'était plus libre de donner les rêves, la nuit se faisait plus sombre, plus... dangereuse. Cauchemardesque.

\- C'est une soirée magnifique, ne trouves-tu pas ? Demanda le Maître de la Peur en reposant les yeux sur elle. J'aimerais t'inviter, si tu le veux bien, dans un endroit qui, je crois, te plaira.

\- Si c'est une source chaude, je passe mon tour, cette fois.

Pitch rit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam, je ne suis pas le pervers que tu crois. Fais-moi donc confiance !

Puis il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita un moment, mais finit par répondre à sa demande. En un claquement de doigts, la jeune femme se sentit aspirée par les ténèbres. Ils voyagèrent dans l'ombre pendant quelques minutes seulement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne débouchent sur ce qui sembla d'abord être une clairière.

Mais en détaillant l'endroit de plus près, elle constata que le roi des cauchemars l'avait en fait emmené dans la forêt qu'elle aimait tant, mais elle ne se rappelait pas avoir visité cette section. C'était en fait là où elle s'arrêtait, dressée sur une haute colline.

Devant eux se dressait la ville, grande et sinistre, camouflée sous un brouillard sombre et épais.

Un brouillard de cauchemars, de peur et de désespoir.

Magnifique.

Elle n'avait jamais admiré une vue aussi belle. Cela lui rappelait son époque préférée : le Moyen-âge, là où sa gloire n'avait jamais été aussi grande. Des souvenirs lointains lui revinrent lentement à l'esprit. Samhain revit le village de Salem, la cathédrale Notre-Dame, les tombeaux des plus prestigieux cimetières, tous ces endroits qu'elle avait aimés, adoré, presque vénéré.

Ce fut la main froide de Pitch effleurant son cou derrière elle qui la fit revenir à la réalité.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

\- Je savais que tu aimerais.

\- Je ne croyais pas le croque-mitaine si romantique. J'imagine que si cela s'ébruitait... tu perdrais bien vite ta réputation.

Pour la première fois, Pitch ne pipa mot, se contentant de caresser sa joue. Elle se laissa faire.

\- Si tu es tant perspicace pour deviner les peurs des gens, tu dois certainement sentir la mienne en ce moment.

\- En effet, mais ça ne me déplait pas. J'aime te sentir effrayée.

\- Évidemment, sourit-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, Pitch ayant posé ses mains sur les hanches de Samhain, puis celles de cette dernière sur les siennes, observant la ville.

\- Ce monde nous appartiendra très bientôt, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Toi et moi, nous gouvernerons ensemble, sans gardiens ni personne pour nous en empêcher, car tu sais ce que les mortels craignent par-dessus tout, Sam ?

Voyant qu'elle attendait sa réponse, il continua :

\- La Mort, Sam. La mort effraie les humains plus que tout. Chaque fois qu'ils sont confrontés à un danger, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'envisager cette option : mourir. Qui a-t-il après la mort ? Cela sera-t-il douloureux ? Iront-ils en enfer, au Paradis ou les limbes ? Tant de questions, tant de peur, et tu en es la source. Moi, je ne fais qu'influencer leurs esprits tourmentés.

\- Tu as peut-être raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison.

Elle pivota vers lui, puis sous un geste purement instinctif, elle l'embrassa passionnément, entremêlant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux. Pitch répondit à son baiser, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres afin de mêler sa langue à la sienne.

Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à cet échange, le roi des cauchemars s'empara doucement de la main de Samhain puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Les ténèbres chanteront notre amour pour l'éternité, Sam. M'accorderais-tu cette danse sous cette musique que nous joue la peur ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit la jeune femme alors qu'ils entamèrent une valse des plus ensorcelantes.


	11. Chapter 10

10.

Pitch et Samhain, valsant toutjours sous une mélodie silencieuse, ne s'aperçurent pas de la présence qui venait de s'ajouter près d'eux, cachée derrière une large branche d'un saule. L'une des petites fées de Toothiana observait le couple avec horreur, ne pouvant croire que l'esprit des morts s'était réellement jointe au Roi des cauchemars.

Elle devait avertir les gardiens et vite !

La minuscule fée des dents fila à travers les arbres, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, car un imposant corbeau lui bloqua la route en lui beuglant au visage, ce qui la fit pépier de terreur. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais d'autres oiseaux apparurent, l'encerclant de leurs yeux rouges et menaçants.

Elle était prise au piège.

\- Tiens donc ! Regardez-moi cet insecte qui est venu nous rendre visite. Ta maman n'est pas venue avec toi ? Se moqua Pitch qui apparut dans l'ombre, accompagné de Samhain, qui dirigeait ses corbeaux.

La fée pépia à son intention d'un ton qui se devait courageux, mais en réalité, elle était effrayée. Si elle ne faisait rien, ces immenses oiseaux noirs allaient la dévorer toute crue.

Mais ce fut Samhain qui s'empara d'elle, la prenant brusquement dans sa main, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. La bébé fée se débattit furieusement, hurlant de son piaillement aiguë.

Alors que la jeune femme était sur le point de la donner en pâture à ses oiseaux, un poids la percuta de dos, la faisant lâcher sa proie. Elle roula plusieurs fois sur elle-même avant de se rendre compte que ce qui l'avait frappé était Toothiana, la Fée des Dents elle-même, debout devant elle, ses yeux violets étincelant de rage.

\- Ne pose plus jamais tes sales pattes sur mon bébé, espèce d'oiseau de malheur ! Fulminait-elle.

Samhain crispa les dents tout en se relevant, fixant la femme colibri d'un air mauvais. Elles s'affrontèrent du regard alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sortit lui aussi des branches, se murant quant à lui à Pitch, qui s'apprêtait à prêter main forte à l'esprit des Morts.

Dès cet instant, une guerre éclata entre les quatre opposants.

Pitch se battait à l'aide de sa longue faux tranchante, donnant des coups meurtriers à Jack qui, heureusement, évitait de se faire trancher la tête. Le jeune homme lui jetait ses sorts glacés tout en ripostant avec son bâton magique. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans la forêt, ce qui avantagea le croque-mitaine qui put se faufiler aisément dans les ténèbres.

Mais même ces deux rivaux ne pouvaient rivaliser avec le combat des deux femmes. Ces dernières se martelaient de coups au corps à corps, les petites fées de Tooth affrontant les corbeaux de Samhain. Des coups puissants qui, malgré leurs silhouettes frêles, faisaient gronder la terre. La Fée des Dents avait déjà réussi à blesser son opposante à l'épaule, dont un liquide sombre s'écoulait abondamment, mais pas assez pour la faire capituler. Hurlant de rage, le rouge écarlate des iris de Samhain inondèrent ses yeux en entier, comme s'ils s'injectaient de sang. Elle fonça alors à toute allure sur l'esprit des souvenirs qui ne put l'éviter à temps. Elles roulèrent sur le sol en se martelant de coups de poings, de coups de pieds, allant même jusqu'à se mordre sauvagement tels des animaux.

Samhain réussit à immobiliser Tooth sur le sol en la tenant par la gorge, puis fit apparaître un poignard dans son autre main, qu'elle leva vers elle. La femme colibri tenta avec peine de se défaire de son emprise, gesticulant dans tous les sens, mais elle était prise au piège.

Une nouvelle fois.

\- Meurs, siffla Samhain entre les dents avant d'abattre son arme sur sa rivale.

Tooth s'empara de son bras alors que le poignard résidait à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. La transpiration perlait son joli visage.

\- Samhain... Arrête, je t'en prie ! Réussit-elle à prononcer. Tu fais une grave erreur !

\- Ferme-là !

Elle appuya plus fort, ce qui fit effleurer la lame sur sa gorge.

\- Il... te manipule. Quoiqu'il ait pu te dire... Samhain... Pitch n'est qu'un menteur.

\- J'ai dis : Tais-toi !

\- Il ne t'aime pas, il joue avec tes sentiments dans le seul but de nous détruire. Tu n'es pas comme lui !

Les larmes dévalèrent les yeux de l'esprit des Morts contre son gré. Non, elle ne devait pas l'écouter. C'était elle la menteuse, pas Pitch.

Non.

Elle...

NON.

\- Sam... déglutit Tooth, qui était sur le point de lâcher prise. Crois-moi, je t'en conjure !

\- TA GUEULE !

La lame du poignard vint s'enfoncer brusquement à l'épaule de Tooth, qui hurla de douleur. Un cri de mort, rempli de larmes, qui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Jack, qui interrompit son combat contre Pitch.

\- TOOTHIANA ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers les deux femmes alors que le croque-mitaine éclatait d'un rire mauvais.

Il vola aussi rapidement qu'il le put, imaginant le pire. Lorsqu'il aperçut la Fée des Dents agonisant dans une mare de sang, il hurla, levant son bâton contre Samhain, qui reçut une décharge glacée en pleine poitrine. Cela ne lui fit pas grands dommages, mais cela put l'éloigner assez pour que Jack puisse s'agenouiller près de Tooth. Les filles de cette dernières pleuraient leur mère, toutes accroupies à son cou.

\- Reste éveillée, Tooth ! Lui ordonna-t-il en lui prenant le visage.

\- Jack... murmura-t-elle. Je...

Mais elle lâcha un nouveau cri. Jack réfléchissait à toute vitesse, pris de désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas elle !

Samhain s'était redressée, observant la scène, ses yeux ayant repris leur apparence normale. Elle lâcha le poignard, qui atterrit sur le sol d'un bruit sec. Elle recula lentement, se rendant compte de son geste. Tout comme avec Candy, elle fixa ses mains, dégoûtée, mais à la fois soulagée. Avait-elle... fait une bonne chose ? Elle voulut consulter Pitch du regard, mais ce dernier semblait bien amusé de voir les gardiens dans un tel état. Ses yeux dorés jouissaient d'une joie malsaine, hystérique.

Sadique.

\- Et une de moins ! Riait-il. Samhain, si tu apaisais ses souffrances ?

\- NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! Hurla Jack en la prenant d'un geste protecteur.

Les larmes dévalaient ses yeux bleus. Pitch croisa le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Tue-là, Sam ! Insista-t-il.

Elle hésita. La tuer ? Mais... Elle ne pouvait pas...

Malgré qu'elle avait failli le faire, il y avait tout juste un instant.

Allez, Sam, fais ce que Pitch dit ! Lui conseilla une voix, alors qu'une autre lui ordonna :

Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Écoute ton coeur : il souffre. Tu ne peux pas, c'est insensé !

\- Je... balbutia-t-elle.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Pitch, puis ceux de Jack, qui la suppliait du regard. Bien sûr qu'il allait tenter de la protéger, mais à deux contre un, c'était perdu d'avance pour lui.

Mais avant qu'elle eut fait le moindre geste, on s'empara brusquement d'elle par derrière, la faisant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Des bras puissants qui l'empêchèrent de faire quoique ce soit, la lame d'un sabre menaçant sa gorge.

Un boomerang sortit ensuite de l'ombre pour s'abattre sur Pitch, qui l'esquiva en se jetant au sol. L'objet fut rattrapé par un lapin géant dont la fourrure était tatouée de sombres motifs tribaux. Ses yeux émeraude les fixaient tous deux, perçants.

\- Désolé, miss Corbeau, lança-t-il, mais tu ne feras plus de mal à personne, désormais. Pitch, dit-il ensuite à l'intention de ce dernier, je te conseille de dégager si tu ne veux pas qu'on te botte les fesses. Ta copine est à nous, maintenant.

Samhain se débattit furieusement, appelant le croque-mitaine à l'aide, mais ce dernier restait de marbre, la bataille contre Jack l'ayant trop épuisé pour qu'il puisse tenter quoique ce soit. Il se releva, observa les gardiens, puis la jeune femme d'un air impassible.

\- Pitch, je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas ! L'appela Samhain.

Il resta muet. Jack en profita pour prendre Tooth dans ses bras et les rejoindre.

\- Ne me laisse pas ! Insista-t-elle.

Mais Pitch finit par détourner la tête puis ferma les yeux, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les ténèbres. Une main encore levée vers lui, Samhain sentit les larmes dévaler ses yeux.

Partit.

Comme tous les autres avant lui.

\- NON ! S'écria-t-elle avant de lourdement laisser tomber la tête, sanglotant telle une petite fille en détresse.

Sans un mot, Nord sortit une boule magique de sa poche puis la lança devant eux, d'où un portail éclatant en jaillit. Ils le pénétrèrent en direction de l'atelier du Père-Noël, mais Samhain ne se débattait plus.

Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur bataille. Heureusement, la lame du poignard de Samhain n'avait pas touché d'organes principaux, ce qui avait permis aux yétis et aux elfes de guérir Tooth sans embrouilles. Jack était resté à ses côtés pendant tout ce temps, heureux plus que jamais qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Avec la présence de l'Esprit des Morts, Cupidon avait récolté l'un de ses cheveux afin de fabriquer la potion qui permettrait de retarder les effets du maléfice de Pitch sur Candy. Cette dernière allait un peu mieux, mais sa jambe gardait toujours cette couleur noire et moisie. Elle avait demandé à voir Samhain, mais on lui avait interdit, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas en état de recevoir qui que ce soit.

Ce qui se révélait véridique.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs restait cloîtrée dans une pièce sans fenêtres, dans le noir complet, repliée sur elle-même. Elle ruminait, pleurait, hurlait de rage. Elle aurait pu tenter de s'enfuir, mais à quoi bon ? Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, ni personne chez qui se réfugier.

Car Pitch l'avait trahi. Elle avait vu son regard lâche se détourner d'elle et disparaître sans le moindre regret. Comment avait-elle pu croire ses fausses paroles tendres ? Bien sûr qu'il s'était joué d'elle, Samhain aurait dû s'en douter depuis le début. Elle aurait tant souhaité retourner en arrière, de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, jamais...

'' Les ténèbres chanteront notre amour pour l'éternité ''.

Pour l'éternité.

L'éternité...

Cette phrase hantait son esprit. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné, elle, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

\- Pourquoi... ne cessait-elle de répéter.

\- Car Pitch n'est qu'un égoïste sans scrupule, répondit une voix grave à l'accent russe.

Nord.

\- Allez-vous-en, lui dit-elle en fourrant sa tête entre ses bras repliés autour de ses jambes. Laissez-moi seule.

\- La solitude ne t'aidera pas à oublier, cette fois, Samhain. Moi être là pour t'aider. Je sais que c'est difficile.

\- Non, vous ne savez rien.

Mais ignorant sa réponse, il continua :

\- Pitch t'a fait croire à des choses horribles sur nous, n'ai-je pas raison ? Je peux t'affirmer que c'est faux. Peut-être t'a-t-il fait accroire que nous essayions de voler votre gloire et votre mérite, mais sache que nous n'avons pas choisis d'être gardiens. Être Homme de la Lune qui l'a fait.

Samhain releva la tête, fixant tristement les yeux bleus du géant russe. L'Homme de la Lune ? Oui, elle en avait souvent entendu parler, mais elle n'avait jamais échangé un seul mot avec lui, ni même un regard. Alors, c'était lui qui commandait ?

\- Je vais te poser une question, à présent, si tu me le permettre, continua Nord. Sais-tu où se trouve Sable ? Je sais que tu étais avec Pitch lorsqu'il l'a capturé.

Sable ! Elle l'avait presque oublié, celui-là.

\- Pitch m'a dit qu'il l'avait emmené chez lui... mais je ne l'ai croisé nulle part dans son repère.

\- Il ne t'a pas précisé un endroit en particulier ?

\- Non... il m'a simplement dit qu'il l'emmenait chez lui afin ''qu'il ne s'échappe pas''.

Nord réfléchit un moment, puis fixa Samhain d'un regard sévère.

\- Je crois savoir où il l'a caché et cela ne pas être bon signe du tout.

La jeune femme l'interrogea des yeux.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais si mon hypothèse est exacte, Pitch cache Sable dans ses propres cauchemars, ce qui signifie que Sable... ne sera plus jamais celui que nous avons connu.

\- Autrement dit... murmura l'esprit des Morts, qui commençait à comprendre.

\- Sable est en train de devenir le deuxième croque-mitaine.

***

Pitch observait Sandy se tortiller de douleur sous les coups de ses cauchemars, inconscient dans une cage de fer dans les souterrains de l'un de ses repères. Son sable doré, dévoré lentement par celui du croque-mitaine, avait déjà perdu de l'éclat, le rendant plus sombre, moins bienveillant. Le maître de la Peur jubilait à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de rêves, plus jamais de sourires, de joie et de bonheur.

Que de la misère.

Sa misère à lui.

\- Si te faire disparaître n'a pas fonctionné la première fois, devenir mon élève sera certainement plus efficace.

Mais malgré tout, Sable continuait de se battre de l'intérieur, refusant de céder à la Peur. Pitch savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant que ses pouvoirs ne fassent complètement effet.

D'ici là, à deux croque-mitaines contre les gardiens, ces derniers ne feraient pas long feu.

Il quitta la pièce, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Il se dirigea vers le globe terrestre qu'il détestait tant, voyant les lumières disparaître de plus en plus chaque jour.

C'est alors que l'un de ses cauchemars se matérialisa près de lui, lui faisant part du développement de son règne parmi les citoyens du continent. Cela avançait très bien. Pitch lui donna congé, mais le cauchemar resta de marbre, le fixant de ses yeux jaunes étincelants. C'est lorsqu'il pivota vers lui que le croque-mitaine se rendit compte que l'habituel cheval noir avait muté en un corbeau.

Par instinct, le visage de Samhain effleura son esprit, revoyant le regard suppliant qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsque les gardiens s'étaient emparés d'elle.

Il secoua la tête.

Non, il ne regrettait rien.

Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire.

Pourtant, le soir même, procurer des cauchemars aux enfants de la ville lui parut bien moins réjouissant qu'à l'habitude.


	12. Chapter 11

11.

La vie était devenue fade dans la pauvre petite cité. Abandonnée de tout espoir, de rêves et de bonheur, les habitants ne souriaient plus, affrontaient chaque nuit les cauchemars de plus en plus horribles du croque-mitaine qui avait acquis plus de puissance que jamais. Trois mois avaient passé depuis la dernière bataille de Picth contre les gardiens et ces derniers commençaient réellement à se sentir impuissants. Même lors du jour de Noël, alors que Nord distribuait les cadeaux des enfants, la fête ne se faisait plus sentir comme autrefois.

Heureusement, Tooth s'était remise de sa blessure, mais n'osait plus croiser le regard de Samhain lorsqu'elle rendait visite au Père-Noël à sa fabrique, car ce dernier souhaitait que l'Esprit des Morts y reste pour quelques temps. Les gardiens fouillaient dans les moindres recoins de la planète à la recherche du Marchand de Sable, mais celui-ci restait introuvable. On avait seulement découvert des repères abandonnés de Pitch, ce qui signifiait qu'il changeait très souvent d'endroit afin d'éviter qu'on ne le retrace. Cupidon leur prêtait également mains fortes, patrouillant les environs et procurant autant d'amour qu'il le pouvait à la population afin de ralentir la cadence du croque-mitaine.

En cet après-midi enneigé, au Pôle-Nord, Samhain regardait tristement à travers la fenêtre de la chambre que lui avait prêtée Nord. Elle avait mauvaise mine et ruminait ses idées noires, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis que Pitch l'avait trahi.

\- Tu devais bien t'en douter, Sam, se disait-elle à haute voix. Tu n'as pas droit au bonheur et encore moins à l'amour. T'as vraiment été stupide de tomber dans ses bras dès le premier regard. Le roi des cauchemars... le roi des salauds, oui.

\- Moi, je trouve que vous faisiez un joli couple, même si Pitch est très méchant.

Candy.

Celle-ci avait pénétré la pièce sans bruits, se tenant en équilibre sur une jambe à l'aide d'une béquille que lui avaient fabriqué les yétis. Samhain se retourna lentement vers elle, croisant ses grands yeux orange, son petit visage rond envahi de taches de rousseurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Candy ? Soupira la jeune femme. Tu devrais me détester après ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Je t'ai pardonné depuis bien longtemps, déjà. Tu n'étais plus toi-même.

\- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu ne me connais même pas.

\- Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois.

Elle s'approcha en titubant, lui faisant presque pitié. La fillette se posta juste devant elle, la fixant droit dans les yeux d'un regard beaucoup plus sage de celui habituel de la Candy qu'elle connaissait.

\- Je t'ai toujours admiré, tu sais, dit-elle. Je sais que tu m'en veux d'avoir en quelque sorte volé ta fête, mais sache que sans toi, je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Malgré tout ce qu'on a pu raconter à ton sujet, je sais qu'au fond de toi réside une âme triste, prisonnière d'une grande solitude, mais...

La petite fille prit la main de Samhain.

\- Tu n'es pas seule. Je suis avec toi, moi, et je veux t'aider.

\- Candy...

C'était certainement la chose la plus gentille qu'on lui ai dite durant toute sa vie. Samhain sentit les larmes s'écouler de ses rétines, mais elle ne tenta pas de les cacher, cette fois. Elle se sentait... heureuse. Heureuse de sentir l'affection de la fillette malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait subir, malgré toutes ces années à la renier, la châtier et la proscrire de sa vie. Candy avait toujours cru en elle. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle puis la serra dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. La fillette d'Halloween sourit puis entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque, respirant son parfum unique et maternel. Elle aussi commença à pleurer.

Elles ne se rendirent pas compte de la présence qui les observait à l'extérieur de la pièce. Tooth, une main posée sur le coeur, trouva cette scène des plus attachantes. Elle seule savait quel lien résidait vraiment entre Samhain et Candy. Un lien gardé secret dans les dents de lait de la petite fille.

Tooth murmura quelque chose à l'une de ses petites fées qui lui tenaient compagnie, puis celle-ci hocha vivement la tête avant de sortir de la fabrique à toute vitesse. La femme colibri jeta un dernier regard aux deux esprits avant de quitter la pièce.

Samhain et Candy séchèrent leurs larmes au bout d'un moment, puis la jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur le grand lit avec elle. La fillette resta à ses côté jusqu'à la nuit, où elle finit par s'endormir auprès de l'esprit des Morts, la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Samhain lui caressa doucement les mèches folles de ses cheveux couleur citrouille, pensive. Elle ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment, mais elle avait l'impression de connaître la petite fille depuis toujours.

Morgan surveillait l'entrée de la boutique d'un oeil inquiet. Ses derniers clients venaient de partir et elle fermait dans à peine quelques minutes. Elle espérait y voir entrer Samhain, car il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois que l'adolescente ne l'avait pas croisée. Elle craignait qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Ou alors avait-elle décidé de ne plus fréquenter la petite humaine qu'elle était ? Cette idée la rendit morose. La jeune gothique se leva du comptoir de paye, prit ses clés puis ferma la boutique. Dehors, l'air était sombre et glacé. Elle songea à retourner chez elle, mais elle décida plutôt d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt. Morgan savait que Samhain aimait bien fréquenter cet endroit, peut-être la trouverait-elle ici ?

Apparemment, non.

Ses pas crissaient dans la neige au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait. Étrangement, Morgan ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était autant enfoncée entre les arbres sinistres dont les branches ressemblaient à de longs doigts squelettiques tendus vers elle. L'adolescente frissonna malgré elle, ne sachant plus quelle direction emprunter afin de sortir de là.

\- Pas de panique, se dit-elle. Il y a une solution à tout problème.

Elle marcha encore un peu, jetant quelques fois des regards inquiets autour d'elle, les rayons de la Lune ne réussissant même plus à traverser les branches des chênes. Morgan entendait toutes sortes de bruits étranges, des cris lointains de corbeaux et elle crut même distinguer celui d'un loup.

Soudain, elle aperçut quelque chose à quelques mètres devant elle. On aurait dit une sorte de luciole, dont seuls ses immenses yeux jaunes contrastaient avec l'obscurité oppressante. L'étrange créature volait sur place et semblait l'inciter à la suivre.

 _Viens..._ s'éleva une voix.

Tiens, peut-être s'agissait-il de l'une des créatures de Samhain !

Même si elle n'en était pas absolument certaine, elle suivit tout de même la luciole, qui disparaissait puis réapparaissait un peu plus loin devant.

\- Sam ? Appela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la créature finit par disparaître pour de bon, la laissant mal assurée devant ce qui semblait être...

Un lit ?

En pleine forêt ?

Il ne semblait pas en très bon état, d'ailleurs. Son bois était craqué et rongé par les termites, puis lorsqu'elle avança, Morgan vit un trou béant sous le meuble dégarnit.

Un trou ?

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de se demander.

 _Viens..._

Puis, sans prévenir, quelque chose de glacé s'empara de son mollet et l'attira brusquement dans le trou noir, la faisant hurler de terreur.

Elle tomba à pic dans les ténèbres, criant à s'en déchirer les poumons, les larmes s'échappant à flots de ses yeux bruns. Elle allait donc mourir ainsi, écrasée par la gravité ?

Mais sa chute fut bien moins douloureuse qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle fut retenue par la même chose froide et gélatineuse qui l'avait attirée dans la fente, à quelques centimètres du sol, avant d'être sèchement relâchée.

Elle atterrit sur un plancher rocheux et humide, empestant l'humidité. Morgan se relava, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était blessée au genou, qui se mit à saigner.

Crispant les dents, elle avança lentement à travers le seul chemin qui s'offrait à elle, se demandant bien où elle pouvait se trouver. Sa mère devait être morte d'inquiétude à cette heure. Elle erra jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ne débouche dans une immense caverne d'où pendaient des cages de fer rouillé au plafond. Il régnait une atmosphère morbide et peu attrayante qui lui donna la chair de poule. Bon sang, dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ?

\- _Morgan._

Elle sursauta. Cette voix.

Cette voix, elle la connaissait.

\- _Morgan,_ répéta la voix qui se révéla être celle d'une petite fille.

Non...

Ce ne pouvait pas être...

L'adolescente déglutit avant de se retourner vers une fillette aux longs cheveux d'ébène, sa gorge meurtrie de traces de mains rouges, signe qu'on l'avait étranglé.

Morgan recula tandis que la petite fille s'avançait vers elle, ses grands yeux vides la fixant d'un air aussi effrayée qu'elle.

\- Amélie...

\- _J'ai peur, Morgan. Papa a été méchant._

\- C'est pas vrai, s'étrangla-t-elle alors que les larmes dévalaient ses yeux. C'est quoi ce cauchemar !

À ce mot, la petite Amélie sourit.

Un sourire malsain, tranchant comme des rasoirs.

\- Tu n'es pas ma petite soeur ! Va-t-en !

\- _Je suis morte à cause de toi._

DÉGAGE !

Morgan tomba à genoux, ferma les yeux puis plaqua ses mains sur sa tête, tirant sur ses cheveux.

Elle sentit la main glacée du fantôme effleurer ses doigts puis instantanément, se crispa au sol dans la position du fœtus.

\- Pour une gamine venant d'une génération de sorcières, tu as bien peur des fantômes, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Mais la voix d'Amélie muta ensuite en celle d'un homme, un homme au ton suave, doucereux, qui résonna dans tous les recoins de la pièce.

\- Pauvre enfant. Morte si jeune d'un père violent envers sa famille.

\- MAIS QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? S'écria-t-elle, hystérique. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Ta peur, ma jolie. Ta peur qui, soit dit en passant, se révèle délicieusement agréable.

\- Pourqu...

Mais la peur l'empêcha de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

\- Rappelle-toi du visage de ton père, celui qui battait non seulement ta petite soeur, mais aussi ta mère. Celui qui a fait vivre à votre famille un véritable cauchemar. Tu te souviens, Morgan ? Cette peur que tu avais, cette angoisse lorsque, alors que tu n'étais qu'une gamine, cet homme pénétrait dans la chambre la nuit pour abuser de toi.

\- ARRÊTEZ ! STOP, JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !

Elle sanglotait, se balançant de droite à gauche. La jeune fille ne pouvait le voir, mais Pitch se tenait juste derrière le fantôme d'Amélie, transmettant ses paroles par la bouche de la fillette. La seule chose qu'on pouvait discerner de lui était une paire d'yeux jaunes flottant dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu ne crois toujours pas en moi, Morgan ? Susurra-t-il.

L'adolescente regarda sa petite soeur, qui dégageait la même expression. Un sourire sadique et avide de la voir souffrir.

\- Qu-Qui...

Amélie sourit de plus bel.

\- Les cauchemars ne sont pas que de simples mauvais rêves, tu sais ? C'est bien plus que cela. Je les contrôle, je fabrique la peur. Autrefois, je me cachais sous vos lits afin de vous effrayer la nuit, mais ce temps est révolu.

C'était impossible. Morgan ne pouvait croire que la chose qui avait fait apparaître une représentation fantomatique de sa défunte soeur était...

Mais à peine le mot « croque-mitaine » eut effleuré son esprit qu'un grand homme mince à la peau grise apparut devant elle, dont le regard perçant la fixait tel un serpent observant sa proie. Elle recula, tremblante, tandis que Pitch avançait de quelques pas.

\- Ne vous... approchez pas ! Le prévint-elle. Laissez-moi tranquille !

\- Navré, gamine, mais tu vas m'aider à accomplir quelque chose, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Puis, sans prévenir, Morgan reçut un coup douloureux à la nuque, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Pitch l'observa un instant, satisfait puis ordonna à ses cauchemars de l'enfermer dans l'une de ses cages.

***

Samhain se réveilla en hurlant, toute en sueur. Une douleur atroce se dégageait de son ventre, comme si des dizaines de couteaux étaient en train de lui taillader ses organes internes. Nord apparut en trombe dans la chambre, l'air encore endormi, mais alerte, sabre à la main.

\- Samhain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

\- Mon... mon ventre, je...

Nouveau hurlement. La pauvre femme se tordait de douleur, le suppliant de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

À court de ressources, le Père-Noël se précipita en dehors de la pièce et interpella les premiers yétis qui croisèrent sa route.

\- Trouvez Cupidon, ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave. Au plus vite !

Acquiesçant, les disciples poilus de Nord s'emparèrent de boules de verres magiques et quittèrent la fabrique par la voie de la téléportation. Le géant russe retourna ensuite dans la chambre de Samhain, dont la petite Candy s'était accroupie près d'elle, ses cris l'ayant réveillé. La fillette caressait tendrement la main de l'esprit des morts, qui transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Nord resta également à son chevet, lui disant des paroles rassurantes, lui promettant que l'esprit de l'Amour arriverait bientôt et qu'il saurait dénicher la source de son mal.

Heureusement, Cupidon ne tarda pas à arriver. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il posa une main sur le ventre de Samhain, puis fronça les sourcils, l'air grave. Aussitôt, la douleur sembla beaucoup moins présente et la jeune femme cessa de crier, reprenant son souffle, épuisée.

\- C'est pas bon signe, ça, fit l'esprit de l'Amour.

\- Qui a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Nord. Est-elle malade ?

\- Je crois que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce... que j'ai ? Souffla Samhain.

Cupidon détourna les yeux avant de répondre :

\- Tu es enceinte, Samhain, de quatre mois exactement.


	13. Chapter 12

12.

Les gardiens s'étaient tous réunis d'urgence dans la salle du globe de la fabrique de Nord, conscients qu'un gros problème pesait à présent sur leurs épaules. Lorsque Cupidon avait demandé à Samhain qui était le père, sa réponse en avait choqué plus d'un. Si Pitch apprenait qu'il aurait bientôt un enfant, Nord craignait qu'il ne s'en serve contre eux.

Tandis que l'esprit des Morts et Candy étaient restées dans la chambre, Cupidon et les quatre légendes méditaient sérieusement sur le sujet, réfléchissant à une solution.

\- Mais comment a-t-elle pu faire des... choses avec ce cafard ? S'exclama Bunny, dégoûté. Je veux dire, vous avez vu sa tronche ? Il n'a même pas de sourcils !

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la cloche de Pâques, dit Jack. Je crois que j'aurais tout vu.

\- Mais vous voulez bien arrêter, tous les deux ? S'impatienta Toothiana. On dirait deux enfants.

\- Tooth a raison, approuva Cupidon, les bras croisés sur son torse dénudé. La question n'est pas de savoir si elle et Pitch ont fait quelque chose de bien ou mal. Nous devons réfléchir sur ce que nous allons faire de ce bébé et ce, très rapidement. Lorsque j'ai touché le ventre de Sam, j'ai senti une énorme énergie se dégageant du poupon, ce qui en fait déjà un esprit très puissant. Elle n'en est qu'à quatre mois de grossesse, mais en termes humains, elle en est déjà à huit. Dans moins d'un mois, Samhain mettra son enfant au monde et si Pitch le découvre, il souhaitera certainement s'en emparer afin d'en faire une arme contre nous.

Jack et Bunny se sentirent un peu honteux, soudainement. Cupidon visait juste : ils devaient définir ce qu'il allait advenir du petit.

\- On ne va quand même pas... l'avorter ? Demanda Tooth d'une voix étranglée.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Nord avant que Cupidon n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Ce serait inhumain. Ce poupon a droit de vivre autant que nous.

\- Et si je ne le voulais pas, moi, cet enfant ?

Tous pivotèrent vers Samhain, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, Candy aux basques. Parmi les gardiens, Tooth devait être celle qui la dévisageait le plus. D'un regard horrifié, elle s'avança vers la jeune femme, tentant de la résonner :

\- Mais enfin, Sam... Tu ne peux tout de même pas songer à...

\- L'avorter ? Bien sûr que si, la coupa-t-elle froidement. J'ai déjà eu assez d'un croque-mitaine dans ma vie, je j'en veux pas un deuxième !

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ? S'indigna la Fée des Dents, ses yeux violets se voilant d'incompréhension et de colère. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, bon sang ! TON enfant !

\- Je m'en fiche, répondit l'Esprit des Morts d'une voix sombre en pesant sur chaque mot.

Puis elle ne vit pas la gifle magistrale que lui affligea Tooth, dont le choc la fit tomber sur le sol. Malgré ses doigts frêles, la fée possédait une force impressionnante. Samhain posa lentement une main sur sa joue rougie, surprise, avant de la regarder sans comprendre. Jack allait s'interposer, mais Cupidon leva une main devant sa bouche afin de l'empêcher de parler.

\- ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE, D'ÉGOÏSTE ! Hurla la Fée des Dents. Jamais, tu entends ? JAMAIS je ne te laisserai faire une chose pareille à un pauvre poupon sans défense. Il a le droit de vivre autant que toi, moi, nous tous ! En tant que Guardien, il est en mon devoir de protéger tous les enfants du monde et je ne te laisserai pas le tuer pour tes petits caprices !

\- De toute façon, la grossesse est bien trop avancée pour le faire, intervint Cupidon.

\- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE L'AI VOULU, PEUT-ÊTRE ? S'écria à son tour Samhain en se relevant, ignorant l'esprit de l'amour, l'affrontant du regard. Ce gosse n'est rien d'autre qu'un accident ! Si tu tiens tellement à ce qu'il vive et bien soit ! JE TE LE DONNE !

Jamais les gardiens n'avaient vu Tooth déployer une telle rage jusqu'à cet instant, pas même ses petites fées. Elle empoigna Samhain par le collet et la transperça de ses yeux meurtriers.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi personne ne t'adressait jamais la parole, ma pauvre Samhain. Tu es d'un égoïsme et d'un égocentrisme à couper le souffle. Tu serais prête à sacrifier le seul être qui t'aimera réellement pour la simple raison que tu ne le veux pas alors que tu la conçu de ton propre consentement ! Par ton attitude, même Pitch, qui est le Maître des cauchemars, ne veut pas de toi ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Puis elle la lâcha.

Les autres n'osaient plus dire quoique ce soit, même le visage impassible de Cupidon s'était déformé en une moue de pure surprise.

Samhain, au sol et le visage sombre, baissa la tête de honte, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux rouges. Elle se releva sans un mot, sentant la tristesse s'emparer d'elle.

Car après tout, Toothiana avait parfaitement raison.

Et elle s'en rendait compte.

\- Si c'est tout ce que tu penses de moi...

Elle tourna les talons sans lui laisser le temps de répondre puis fila dans sa chambre. Candy voulut la suivre, mais la jeune femme le lui interdit. Tous fixaient désormais la Fée des Dents qui volait sur place et qui se rendait peu à peu compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tooth plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas... C'est sorti tout seul...

Les larmes s'écoulèrent ensuite d'elle-même avant de se poser à genoux sur le sol. Ses petites fées vinrent lui gazouiller des paroles rassurantes, puis Jack, qui la prit dans ses bras.

Malgré l'interdiction de Samhain à venir la rejoindre, Candy sortit de la pièce puis alla la voir. Jack s'apprêta à emmener sa bien-aimée dans une autre salle, question de la calmer un peu, mais un clignotement inquiétant se manifesta sur l'immense globe de Nord, ce qui attira leur attention. Les nombreuses lumières qui hantaient autrefois l'objet flottant s'allumaient et s'éteignaient constamment, mais la plupart restèrent définitivement éteintes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Bunny.

\- Pitch et ses cauchemars, répondit Nord d'une voix sombre. Il est en train d'étendre ses pouvoirs sur tout le continent.

\- Comme ça, d'un coup ? Je trouve cela plutôt étrange qu'il ait attendu tout ce temps pour commencer. Seule une petite ville de l'Ontario avait été profondément touchée, jusqu'à présent, intervint Cupidon.

\- À moins que...

Nord releva la tête, ses grands yeux bleus ayant pris une mine très inquiète.

\- Jack, Bunny, Cupidon, vous venir avec moi au traîneau et allons trouver Pitch. Si c'est bien ce que je crois, nous sommes dans de sales draps. Toothiana, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de cette dernière, je veux que tu restes ici et que tu surveilles Samhain.

\- Mais, Nord ! Je viens de...

\- Tu trouveras une solution pour vous réconcilier, la rassura-t-il. Allons-y ! Non seulement le sort des enfants du monde est en danger, mais celui de tous les mortels.

Tooth les regarda partir, terriblement inquiète et prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Tous dans le traîneau de Nord, les gardiens ainsi que Cupidon arpentèrent le Canada à la recherche du croque-mitaine. La peur se dégageait partout où ils passaient, mais cette dernière se révélait différente de celle qu'ils avaient connu chez Pitch.

Si différent, mais si semblable à la fois.

Ce fut après un court vol qu'ils aperçurent enfin des animaux faits de sable noir se faufiler à travers les maisons et les rues. Près à l'attaque, les gardiens sautèrent du traîneau puis s'enchaîna une bataille meurtrière contre les bêtes noires.

Mais aucune trace de Pitch.

\- Mais bon sang, où est-il ? S'écria Bunny après avoir massacré un énorme serpent de sable. Il ne reste pas loin de ses bestioles, habituellement !

Jack le rejoignit, suivit de Cupidon puis finalement Nord. Ils furent bientôt tous encerclés par les cauchemars, qui semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Puis, un bruit retentit derrière eux.

Un bruit que tous connaissaient si bien, un scintillement doux annonçant l'arrivée d'un petit être doré, lumineux et souriant.

Sandy.

Mais lorsqu'ils pivotèrent, le Marchand de Sable ne fut pas celui de leurs souvenirs.

Devant eux flottait Sandy, mais ses vêtements autrefois dorés et bienveillants s'étaient teints d'une couleur sombre et terrifiante. Ses yeux devenus gris et ternes dégageaient quelque chose de vide, triste. Ses lèvres étaient crispées dans une moue amère. Il ne les reconnaissait pas.

\- Par tous les Dieux... murmura Nord. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard.

\- Sandy... fit Jack d'une voix brisée. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Mais l'ancien Marchand de Sable ne lui répondit que par un simple clignement de paupières impassibles. Désormais, Sandy s'était métamorphosée en Maître des Cauchemars.

Tout comme Pitch.

\- Le salaud, jura Jack en crispant les dents. Je vais lui faire payer ça !

\- Ah, mais moi je dis que non.

Le croque-mitaine apparut de l'ombre près de Sable, qui baissa légèrement le regard. Il affichait un sourire victorieux, laissant paraître sa dentition de requin. Ce fut Cupidon qui empêcha l'Esprit de l'Hiver de commettre un geste purement impulsif.

\- Tu es allé trop loin, cette fois, Pitch ! Lança le Père-Noël en dégainant ses sabres. Redonne à Sable son apparence d'autrefois, sinon...

\- Sinon quoi, hum ? Le coupa le Maître des cauchemars. Laissez-moi vous rappeler que Sable est de loin le plus fort d'entre vous tous et je l'ai pourtant convaincu de se rallier à moi. Je vous conseille plutôt de rentrer gentiment dans vos trous à rats et de me rendre ce qui me revient de droit.

\- Et quoi, hein ? Intervint Bunny. Tu ne seras jamais libre de tes gestes, Pitch, jamais comme nous le sommes. Tu fais le mal et nous le bien.

Le regard gris-doré de Pitch s'assombrit et son sourire s'effaça d'un seul coup.

\- Qui dit que ce que je fais est bien ou mal ? Vous faites votre travail, je fais le mien, rien de plus. Et lorsque j'ai dit « ce qui me revient de droit », Lapin, je parlais plutôt de Sam.

Les gardiens froncèrent les sourcils. Était-il au courant ?

\- Pourquoi nous faire cela ? Tu l'as trahi, répondit Nord.

\- Rendez-là moi, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas un objet, ajouta Cupidon. Si Samhain avait voulu te rejoindre, elle l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne veut plus de toi.

\- Ah bon ? Fit Pitch. Et contre la vie de cette petite, alors ?

Sable, d'un geste de la main, fit apparaître une énorme vipère de sable qui ouvrit la gueule, faisant mollement remuer une adolescente inconsciente, aux cheveux noirs et aux nombreux piercings, à l'aide de sa sombre langue fourchue.

\- Lâche cette gamine, sale cafard ! Lui ordonna Bunny.

\- Seulement si vous me rendez Sam. Si vous continuez de ne faire qu'à vos têtes...

Il jeta un regard à Sandy qui, d'un mouvement de sa minuscule main, le serpent resserra son emprise sur l'adolescente, qui gémit de douleur.

\- Cette brave bête n'en fera qu'une bouchée, continua le croque-mitaine.

Bunny échappa un juron. Les gardiens réfléchirent à toute vitesse. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement lui livrer Samhain tout en sachant qu'elle était enceinte. Si Pitch le découvrait... ce serait une catastrophe pour toute l'humanité. D'un autre côté, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus laisser cette pauvre jeune fille se faire dévorer par les cauchemars du croque-mitaine et de...

Sable...

Ce fut Nord qui lança finalement :

\- C'est d'accord. Moi partir avec le traîneau au Pôle-Nord et les autres rester ici.

\- Pas la peine, je suis déjà là.

Samhain apparut derrière les gardiens sous la forme d'un corbeau pour ensuite reprendre sa véritable apparence. Toothiana la rejoignit, ses ailes de colibri battant furieusement.

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé de la retenir, leur dit-elle en voyant leur surprise.

\- Samhain, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Fit Jack en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais rester sagement dans ce trou glacé à vous attendre ? Répondit-elle sans les regarder. Ce connard est mon problème.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Pitch :

\- Relâche Morgan et je suis à toi.

Les autres devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de l'adolescente. D'abord hésitant, Pitch finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux.

Puis Sable claqua des doigts, ce qui fit disparaître l'énorme serpent noir, lâcha du même coup Morgan, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Pitch garda un pied devant elle, question de s'assurer que les gardiens ne feraient aucun mouvement avant que la jeune femme ne l'ait rejoint. Celle-ci s'exécuta, la tête basse, puis elle, Sable et le croque-mitaine disparurent dans l'ombre, laissant les autres abasourdies, mais surtout inquiets pour le sort de l'Esprit des Morts.

Samhain fut bien entendu emmenée dans le repaire du Maître des cauchemars, mais Sable n'apparut pas près d'eux. Voyant qu'elle le cherchait du regard, Pitch répondit à sa question silencieuse :

\- Sandy est certainement reparti s'occuper de ses nouvelles tâches.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Mes cauchemars ont fini par prendre le dessus sur lui. Il est comme moi, désormais.

\- Tu es vraiment un sacré égoïste, toi.

\- Égoïste ? Est-ce un crime de se sentir seul ?

\- Oh, ne recommence pas avec ton histoire de « Je suis seul et je fais pitié !». Ton but a toujours été de gâcher la vie aux gardiens, rien d'autres !

\- Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça ?

Samhain sentit de plus en plus la colère s'emparer d'elle. Elle toisa furieusement Pitch de ses yeux rouges.

\- Pourquoi je m'emporte ? POURQUOI JE M'EMPORTE ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Et ben, c'est simple. Tu as détruit le seul être en qui je portais un minimum de respect parce que LUI au moins me permettait encore de rêver et d'espérer. Ensuite, tu m'as lâchement abandonné aux mains des gardiens alors que tu aurais très bien pu me sauver. Pour couronner le tout, tu as failli tuer la première mortelle à croire enfin en moi. Que va-t-elle penser lorsqu'elle se réveillera, hein ? Que je l'ai abandonné et elle tentera de m'oublier comme tous les autres l'ont fait avant elle. ET TOUT ÇA À CAUSE DE TOI ! VOILÀ POURQUOI JE M'EMPORTE, IDIOT !

Le roi des cauchemars resta un moment sans mots, le visage impassible. Samhain se retenait avec peine de ne pas le frapper.

\- J'ai fait cela dans le but de te ravoir à mes côtés, Sam. Je savais que si je menaçais la vie d'une humaine, ils...

\- Allaient me livrer, c'est ça ? Sache pour ta gouverne que je ne suis pas une marchandise. J'étais bien au Pôle-Nord, tu sais ? Les gardiens, au moins, n'abandonnent pas lâchement ceux qu'ils aiment.

\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. La preuve : tu es avec moi, en ce moment !

Samhain leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, j'ai dû faire le chemin toute seule, comme une grande. C'est pas croyable. Comment j'ai pu tomber dans les bras d'un type pourri dans ton genre ? Tu n'es qu'un... qu'un...

Mais une douleur flagrante dans son ventre l'interrompit dans sa phrase. Elle tomba à genoux, pliée en deux et s'empêchant d'hurler.

Pitch, ne comprenant pas, s'agenouilla près d'elle, quelque peu inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien du tout ! Fit-elle en dégageant brusquement sa main de son épaule. Laisse-moi seule.

Puis elle se dirigea en boitant à travers l'un des nombreux chemins du repère. Pitch la laissa faire, se disant qu'elle était certainement juste un peu secouée par tous ces évènements.


	14. Chapter 13

1.4

Samhain resta cloîtrée dans la pièce lugubre qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa chambre. Pitch avait tenté de discuter avec elle, mais elle restait tout aussi froide. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner son acte. Morgan était importante pour la jeune femme. Heureusement, l'adolescente gothique avait été sauvée, mais l'esprit des Morts se devait de rester auprès de Pitch en échange, ce qui était loin de lui plaire. Parfois, Sable venait lui rendre visite afin de savoir si elle se révélait prête à sortir, mais elle le renvoyait poliment. À croire que Pitch n'osait plus se déplacer par lui-même jusqu'à elle.

De plus, chaque jour qui passait la rapprochait de la venue au monde de son enfant. Le croque-mitaine n'avait pas encore remarqué son ventre devenu très rond, qu'elle camouflait la plupart du temps sous ses couvertures. L'enfant lui donnait un mal de chien, bougeant sans cesse et menaçant de vouloir sortir d'une minute à l'autre. Samhain aurait souhaité s'être trouvée à l'abri dans l'atelier de Nord. La chaleur de cet endroit lui manquait, car elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'était trompée sur les gardiens, mais surtout sur Candy. La fillette d'Halloween lui manquait, car elles avaient eu l'occasion de se rapprocher durant son bref séjour chez le Père-Noël.

Mais tout cela n'était plus que souvenir, désormais.

Samhain ne pouvait réellement deviner l'heure, mais elle supposa que c'était la nuit étant donné son incapacité à dormir. Elle se leva puis marcha un peu dans la pièce, question de se dégourdir les jambes. Une main sur son ventre énorme, la jeune femme chassa un cafard qui s'apprêtait à rentrer sous ses couvertures. Elle se rassit ensuite, déjà à bout de souffle.

Soudain, on cogna doucement à la porte.

\- Va-t-en ! S'écria-t-elle, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Pitch.

Mais ce fut un petit bonhomme au regard doré qui entra dans la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Samhain fronça les sourcils de remords. Il semblait si malheureux ! Et tout cela par sa faute à elle.

Sandy s'approcha d'elle puis s'assit près d'elle sur le lit, toujours aussi silencieux. La silhouette du croque-mitaine prit forme au-dessus de sa tête grâce à son sable noir.

\- Il t'envoie encore une fois, pas vrai ?

Il acquiesça et elle soupira en secouant la tête. Au lieu de quitter la pièce comme à son habitude, Sandy resta sur le lit à dévisager son ventre.

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié de le cacher, elle tâta rapidement la couverture puis la plaqua sur elle.

\- Je... Je mange mes émotions, tu sais...

Mais l'ancien Marchand de Sable n'était pas dupe et un petit nourrisson apparut au-dessus de ses cheveux en bataille. Samhain lâcha :

\- Ne lui dis pas, je t'en prie. Il ne doit pas savoir. Crois-tu que tu pourrais faire cela pour moi ?

Le petit bonhomme hocha la tête. La jeune femme le dévisagea quelques instants avant de reprendre, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Sable, je suis tellement désolée... Je m'en veux terriblement pour ce que Pitch t'a fait. Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû croire à ses belles paroles, mais j'étais si désespérée ! Parmi les gardiens, tu étais le seul que je respectais et même que j'appréciais... En fait, je t'apprécie toujours. Je sais que cet idiot te manipule et que tu fais toutes ces horreurs contre ton gré. Je suis tellement... tellement navrée, Sable...

Puis elle fondit en larmes. Elle sentit la petite main de Sable se poser sur son bras d'un geste qui se révélait réconfortant. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais Samhain ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être noyée de remords.

\- Je te promets que je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te sauver, déclara-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Mais le petit bonhomme sombre secoua tristement la tête. Il fit de nouveau apparaître des images de sable, mais l'esprit des morts ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulut dire.

Il forma alors des lettres noires avec ses doigts, qui formèrent une phrase.

« Tu es plus malheureuse que moi. »

Puis il sauta sur ses pieds et quitta la pièce. Samhain, prise d'impulsion, voulut le suivre, mais lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, il avait déjà disparu dans l'ombre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, elle aperçut un cauchemar en forme de chauve-souris apparaître de nulle part puis foncer en direction celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, la créature de sable noir s'était envolée, mais un objet gisait sur son lit.

Il s'agissait d'un lys.

Elle la fit doucement tournoyer entre ses doigts, mélancolique.

\- Je crois me rappeler que le lys était ta fleur favorite, fit une voix derrière elle. Belle comme la mort, tout comme toi.

Sans un mot, elle se retourna vers Pitch, qui patientait près de la porte, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Il te faudra plus qu'un simple lys pour te faire pardonner, Black.

\- Comme tu es froide, Sam... Oh, mais je vois que notre petite dispute t'a fait prendre du poids.

D'un geste brusque, elle se détourna en plaquant ses mains sur son ventre. Pitch s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur son épaule, puis se raidit. Il la força à lui faire face et il toucha son ventre. Ses yeux ambre s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu es enceinte, déclara-t-il d'une voix impassible, son regard fixant toujours l'enfant à naître.

\- N... Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Bien sûr que si. Je l'ai senti... l'enfant. Il porte mon énergie !

Puis, sans prévenir, un grand sourire fendit ses lèvres noires puis il enlaça tendrement Samhain, qui resta sans mot face à son attitude.

\- Te rends-tu compte, Sam ? Je vais être père, père d'un Pitch Black junior, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ! Enfin, un fils avec qui toi et moi pourrons régner sur le monde !

Pitch jubilait littéralement de joie. Il s'imaginait déjà en train d'élever le petit et lui enseigner à créer des cauchemars. Samhain, quant à elle, restait immobile, ne pouvant croire qu'elle s'était fait découvrir si facilement. Pitch n'aurait jamais dû le savoir.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, une atroce douleur venant de son ventre la fit se plier en deux.

\- Sam ? Lança le croque-mitaine en se rendant compte de son état. Samhain !

La jeune femme ne put contenir son hurlement, qui donna la chair de poule au roi des cauchemars.

\- Samhain ! Répéta-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Dis quelque chose, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il arrive... le bébé... je vais...

Nouveau hurlement. Pitch, ne sachant que faire, passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il devait agir et vite.

\- SABLE !

Ce dernier apparut instantanément, puis sursauta lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Samhain, encore plus lorsqu'il aperçut le sang qui s'était écoulé d'entre ses cuisses. Il accourut vers elle, posa une main sur son front puis son visage s'assombrit. Levant douloureusement les yeux vers son maître, des images défilèrent au-dessus de sa tête, lui expliquant la situation.

«Il lui faut un médecin. L'enfant est trop puissant pour qu'elle n'accouche simplement. Si on ne fait rien, elle mourra !»

\- Impossible ! S'écria Pitch.

Mais l'évidence était là. Samhain perdait déjà énormément de sang et ni lui, ni Sable ne pouvaient l'aider.

À moins que...

\- Amenons-là chez les gardiens.

Sable le dévisagea, penchant la tête sur le côté, mais il n'avait jamais vu le croque-mitaine aussi sérieux. Grâce aux dons que Pitch lui avait légués, l'ancien marchand de rêves pouvait ressentir sa peur.

Sa peur de la perdre.

Il n'y avait donc pas une seconde à perdre.

Doucement, Pitch prit Samhain dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'évanouit juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans l'ombre.


End file.
